


Non-Essential

by Flecha77



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dark Kylo Ren, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fighter Pilots, Finger Fucking, Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, NSFW, No Ben Solo redemption, No Reylo in this one, Oral Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reader is a Tie Fighter Pilot, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Submissive Character, The Knights of Ren are your Space Dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flecha77/pseuds/Flecha77
Summary: You are a newly assigned TIE fighter pilot on Supreme Leader Kylo Ren’s Flagship, the Steadfast  When you get demoted and assigned to flying the Knights of Ren's transport ship, the Night Buzzard, you are forced to spend time in close proximity with the man that both terrifies you and makes your knees buckle.This story is inspired by the talented @kassanovella 's book Fix Your Attitude.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 167
Kudos: 485





	1. First Interaction

You hurled your body out of your TIE fighter as soon as you touched the ground on the hangar bay. Your black leather outfit squeaked along the steel floor as you struggled to your feet. Your mind raced with the memories of what had just happened. 

"Fire on the city!" Your commander had ordered, "Don’t let any of the civilians escape!"

Your stomach tightened and you felt bile rising out of your stomach. You remembered the way your hands shook on the blaster trigger, unable to press the release, unable to fire. You watched as your squad fired upon the people trying to escape. You noticed as a family huddled in fear, giving up, knowing there was no use in running anymore.

Your commander had called your operating number through the com, "I said fire!"

Your mind snapped back to reality when you heard your commander’s boots marching towards you, “Private!” He yelled at you through his mask, “You violated order 5226, failure to follow your commander’s…” 

You couldn’t hear another second of him. You weren’t sorry for what you did. You couldn’t do it. You turned and took off sprinting out of the hangar bay, pushing past your squad who were all high-fiving over the success of the mission. Your commander called for one of them to stop you but they were too late. You flung yourself through the pressurized door and kept running. Your heart pounded from not only sprinting but from fear of your failed mission. What were they going to do to you? Kill you? The idea made your head spin. You turned down an unfamiliar hallway and slumped against the wall, falling to your butt. 

You ripped your black helmet off and threw it against the wall in front of you, letting the sterile air of the Steadfast embrace your sweating skin. You took deep breathes, trying to keep yourself from fainting or vomiting. 

This was your first mission as a TIE fighter. You had trained for years for this opportunity and when the time came, you couldn’t do it. You couldn’t fire. You had spent hours in training simulators, learning to use the missiles and blasters aboard a First Order TIE but when it was finally real, when you could see people dying on the ground below you, you failed.  
You hear boots clicking on the polished black floor and you didn’t turn to see who they belonged to. They were probably your commanders, coming to throw you out of an air-lock. You locked your eyes onto the helmet you had thrown in front of you. You scowled at it, it had begun to shake slightly, gaining momentum. All of a sudden the helmet flew off the ground towards the direction of the boots.

Your heart sunk as you followed the flying helmet. You took in the mass in front of you. His height, his broad shoulders, his confidence. He loomed over you, holding your helmet in his gloved hand.

You sprung to your feet, heart pounding so loud you could hear it, “S-Supreme Leader.” You stuttered, bringing your feet together and holding the salute posture. 

He didn’t say anything. Emotionless behind his red-veined mask. The repairs they made on his mask made him just that much more intimidating. Your chin quivered as he took a curious step towards you.

“Stormtroopers aren’t permitted to take off their helmets in public spaces,” he clipped through his mask, his voice coming out robotic and inhuman. 

You shook violently, “N-No sir. I’m sorry, Sir.” You held your hand out to take it back but he didn’t give it to you. He just kept staring at you. Despite having a layer of metal between you and his face you could feel eyes boring into you.

“Your Superior Officer is looking for you.” He stated, how did he know that?

“I’ll report immediately.” You said, unsure of what else to say to explain yourself.

“You’re a deserter?” He said flatly, devoid of any inflection. 

You recoiled, breaking your salute stance, “W-What? No! No, I didn’t-”

“Then why are you halfway to the escape pods with your Superior Officer looking for you?” Well, that certainly looked bad. He got you there. You didn’t know the escape pods were this way.

“No! No sir, I wasn’t escaping… just needed a moment.”

“Why?” Why was the Supreme Leader asking so many damn questions? You felt like you couldn’t lie to him. You heard stories of him killing troops who lied. He could read minds or something like that. There was a 50-50 chance he’d kill you anyways at the point so might as well go out honest, you thought.

“I just returned from the ground mission. My commander ordered me to fire on the city and I-I couldn’t…” Every pore on your body was sweating. 

“You dare defy the First Order’s commands?” 

“No!” You screeched again, “I wouldn’t. No sir. I’m thankful for the opportunity to fly for the First Order.” That was completely true. Most of your colleagues were not thankful to be a trooper, but you were. Unlike most of them, you weren’t stolen off some beautiful planet from your perfect family. Stormtroopers were taking your city in a battle, two decades ago. They found you shivering next to a dumpster. You had no family, you were nothing. Without the First Order taking you in, training you to fly, you’d still be there. Or dead.

“Mmm,” he took a step closer to you, staring down intently into you. You wanted to look away but couldn’t. He began to circle you, taking you in, eyes no doubt raking over you in your bulky piloting gear. You felt the sting of his eyes, goosebumps raised over your flesh. He exuded confidence, fear and… dominance. In an odd turn of events, you felt your core clench, wetness growing between your thighs. Was this turning you on?

“You’re weak.” He growled. In an instant, you felt everything inside of you melt. Yes, yes this was absolutely turning you on. You hoped your face didn’t show every emotion you felt right now. 

Kylo Ren finished circling you, standing before you now. He thrust your helmet into your hands, “Report to you Superior Officer immediately,” he finished with your operating number, how did he know your name? How did he even know you were in this hallway to begin with?

You quickly replaced your helmet, your gaze turning back into this shaded visor, logistics displayed in front of your vision now. You bowed quickly, “Yes Sir.” 

You scurried past him, thanking the heavens the Supreme Leader didn’t strike you down back there.

“Private!” Your Superior Officer snapped as you walked into the hangar. He was actually a really nice guy, NC-367 was his operating number. You’d been working under him since you arrived two weeks ago and up until now, you got along with him well.

“Reporting…” You sighed, standing before him in a salute stance.

After sufficiently lecturing you on following orders he let out an audible sigh. “I know that was your first mission and your first time in real combat. I get that it’s overwhelming, I do.” You relaxed, he was really a nice guy. “You actually did a fine job out there, private. You didn’t break formation and brought back your TIE, untouched. You’re a good pilot. However, you can’t go unpunished therefore I’m forced to put you on a 3-week suspension. You will report at 0600 tomorrow at your new post, Troop Transport.” 

You just about keeled over. Troop Transport? Fuck. Nothing sounded worse than operating the slow, clunky flying boxes that the stormtroopers used. You were a TIE pilot, you were supposed to quick, agile… elegant. You supposed it was better than getting kicked out of the air-lock though, but just barely better.

You stomped your way down to your quarters, placing your hand on the scanner and the door flung open. Inside was your roommate and best friend, KT-683, or as you called her, Kate. Kate was laying in bed, which was the top portion of your shared bunkbed. You and Kate met in the First Order flight school six years ago. You and her were 2 of 4 women that actually graduated flight school. Not just due to lack of options but genuinely getting along, you two were inseparable since then. You were both assigned to the Steadfast after the Resistance destroyed the Flagship Supremacy, killing half of their pilots. She was assigned to a different squad, but Kate was a TIE Fighter Pilot as well. She flew off and landed on the ground once you stepped in, her long, blonde hair falling into her face.

“Dude, what happened? I heard people saying that you got suspended?” Kate frowned as you started taking off your gear.

“Yeah… my first mission didn’t go as well as I had hoped.” You sighed, placing your helmet on your armor stand. You both sat down on your bottom bunk and you explained everything, watching the civilians hide in fear, your inability to pull the trigger. 

Kate took your hand into hers and squeezed it, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” You laughed at your failure, “For being weak? For disobeying my orders?”

“You know… I’ve been worrying about the same thing happening to me.” Kate hadn’t gone on her first mission yet. You and Kate were the same, she was thankful to be in the First Order too. She was taken from her family when she was barely 7 years old, but she was glad she was. Her father was a drunk gambler who beat her, her mom was never home, too busy cheating on her deadbeat husband. The First Order gave you both a chance at a life with purpose, security.

You looked at her and smiled, “No, you’ve always been stronger than me. When the time comes, you’ll be ready.” 

“So what’s the suspension mean?” Kate asked.

“I’m assigned to Troop Transport starting tomorrow morning.” You rolled your eyes.

Kate made a face of disgust, “God I hate those ships. You can’t break snails crawl on ‘em.”

“Right?” You scoffed. Kate was a speed demon. While your piloting style was more technique and skill-based, taking advantage of small spaces and precision, Kate just wanted to go fast. And fast she was.

You both slipped into off duty clothes, which consisted of black turtlenecks with a red emblem and black slacks, and found your way to the mess hall. Everyone was color-coded on the ship. Because the TIE pilot uniforms were black, all of your provided clothing was black with the occasional pop of red. The Stormtroopers wore all white with stripes of a specific color depending on their rank. That way, even when you’re off duty, officers can judge how much respect to owe you. If you’re all white, you’re basically trash. All black with a purple stripe meant special forces, very important, not to be messed with. TIE pilots fell somewhere in the middle.

A droid served you the typical dinner, bland meat with frozen vegetables and a starch. You sat down with Kate next to a group of stormtroopers who were laughing about god knows what. Kate told you about her asshole Superior Officer over dinner. It made you feel lucky for having Officer NC leading your squad. Kate had apparently been going over protocol every day while they waited for a mission from the higher-ups. They had just come from a 6-year pilot school where all they did was protocol, so she was bored, to say the least.

You considered telling Kate about your run-in with Kylo Ren, but something told you that you should keep the interaction to yourself. It was odd and still had a lot of mystery about it. It didn’t make sense that the Supreme Leader came after you from the Hangar. Maybe he didn’t, you thought, he was probably just walking by and saw you sitting there. But then how did he know your Superior was looking for you? Nothing added up. 

You went to bed later that night, dreading your 0600 report to Troop Transport. It was going to be a long 3-weeks.


	2. New Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive to your new post and learn of tomorrow's mission which includes risk, danger and Kylo Ren.

You and Kate woke up at 0500 to the alarm you had set on the room’s datapad. Kate groaned loudly from above you before literally hurling herself off of the top bunk, landing on her feet in front of you. 

“You ready for this, Troop Transporter?” You rolled your eyes and made a sound of disgust. 

As Kate washed her face and pulled her hair back into a bun to fit under her helmet, you opened up your smaller datapad and checked under ‘assignments’. You hoped there was a change of plans and it would say to report to your TIE. But, unfortunately, it still said:

0600 Stormtrooper Transportation Dock

You followed Kate, washing your face and brushing your teeth before putting on your gear. Even though you weren’t technically a TIE pilot right now, you hoped you could keep the same uniform during your suspension. You had grown comfortable in its bulky yet sleek silhouette. 

Kate bounced up and down, pulling the jumpsuit over her leggings, “You know, you might not even have to fly one of those things while stationed there.” She offered, trying to cheer you up. “Since we don’t actually know where the Resistance is right now, they don’t have much need for moving troops around.”

You agreed, hoping she was right. You finished buckling your utility belt into place before crushing the helmet onto your head. The visor lit up with the helmet diagnostics. Everything was in order, just like it should be. You looked over at Kate as she secured her helmet into place. You smiled under your mask. You felt proud to be in this suit, to have the Order’s emblem embroidered on your shoulder. You had a purpose with the First Order.

“Let’s kick ass today,” Kate said under her voice modulator, “Okay?”

You extended your arm and grabbed her forearm, shaking each other’s in a show of companionship. “Hell yeah.”

As soon as you stepped into the Hangar you felt your heart wrench. You wanted to follow Kate to where the TIE pilots met every morning, but alas, you had to head to the back of the expansive room with the Stormtroopers. You waved goodbye and went your separate ways. As soon as you started towards the other Trooper pilots you started getting weird looks from the Engineers. Your black uniform made you stand out amongst all the white. You belonged up front, not in the back.

You B-lined it for your new, temporary Officer. You knew who it was from his red shoulder cap. As soon as you caught his attention he dismissed whoever he was talking to before.

He nodded his head and said your operating number.

“Yes, sir, reporting for my suspension duty.” You said dryly.

“Ah, yes, suspension duty,” he sneered. “Couldn’t fire on the city, no? It makes me wonder how a softie like you got this far as a pilot.”

Damn.

You missed your old Officer, NC. This guy was a jackass. “Skill, sir. Just had a bit of a hiccup is all.” 

“Skill? We’ll see about that, private. Prepare for announcements, I’ll inform you of your station after.”

You fell into the form with the other pilots waiting for announcements. You slipped into the vacant spot near the back, not wanting to be close to your new Officer. 

The person standing next to you bumped his elbow into your arm. You looked up at his masked face, wishing he could see your scowl. “Hey,” the trooper said, “You’re the suspended TIE pilot.” 

“Uh,” how did everyone know? “Yep. That’s me.” You expected him to chastise you like the Officer.

“Cool,” huh? “I mean, it happens. We make mistakes.” You let out a sigh of relief at his attitude towards it. “I’m ZK-395.” He extended his hand and you shook it. He lowered his voice, “Friends call me Zeke.” You weren’t supposed to make names out of your operating number, but pretty much everyone did.

You told him your operating number and said you didn’t use a nickname, which wasn’t a lie. Perhaps having a friend to get you through this posting would be good. Zeke seemed like a nice guy.

“Alright troops,” The red-shouldered Officer started, “I got news this morning from Supreme Leader Kylo Ren.” Your stomach flipped from his name. You remembered the ache between your legs he made you feel yesterday. “He has informed me of his plan to the planet Mustafar to recover a Sith artifact. It’s a high-risk, hands-on job. That means he’s asking for a lot of troops. All pilots are to prepare for take-off tomorrow morning at 0800. Expect everyone to fly at full troop capacity. Threat level is high but our main job out there is to get our troops in and out with as few casualties as possible.” He paused and flipped through his datapad, “Oh, one more thing. The Knights of Ren will be joining the Supreme Leader on this mission, which means we’ll have someone piloting the Night Buzzard. Any questions? No? Prepare your ships, dismissed.”

You certainly were not expecting a ‘high-risk’ mission on your second day. You turned to Zeke, “Is every day like this down here?” 

He laughed and shrugged his armored shoulders, “Definitely not. This is the first action we’ve gotten in weeks. I wonder which unlucky bastard is getting the Night Buzzard.” 

“Huh? What’s that?” You asked.

Zeke pointed to a troop transport parked in the front of the rest. It was painted black and was a bit smaller than the rest. “It’s what the Knights of Ren travel in. Arguably the most important ship in the transport fleet. If the pilot doesn’t get that thing home then he’s gotta answer to the Supreme Leader. I’ve heard the Knights are total dicks too.” Your stomach flipped. What are the odds you got stuck with the Knights of Ren? You started to have a bad feeling about your suspension job.

The Officer called your operating number. Fuck. “Come here!” He waved you over. You looked at Zeke who had turned and hustled over to his ship.

You dragged her feet over to him, feeling like you could vomit. “Y-Yes, sir?”

“Since you’ve got so much skill,” he spat the words like poison, “I’m assigning you to the Buzzard for this mission.” Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. “Think you can handle that, Ms. Suspension?” 

You swallowed hard, “Yep.” You scolded yourself for your comment earlier, of course, it came back to bite you in the ass.

Before he could dismiss you you walked towards the infamous Night Buzzard. As you drew closer you saw how feral and daunting the ship looked. The black paint looked like it had been smeared on with someone’s hand. It was chipping everywhere and was dented in several places. 

You had never seen the Knights up close and now you were going to be flying them into battle. Granted, you didn’t have to fight yourself, which made the situation a bit lighter. No room to choke this time. All you had to do was fly.

You wondered if Kylo Ren was going to be joining them on the transporter. From what you knew, he usually flew separately from the fleet in his personal TIE Fighter. Maybe you didn’t have to be around him. The thought of being in his presence again made you nervous. After yesterday you knew why everyone was terrified of him. He certainly wouldn’t be happy to see the ‘weak’ pilot he saw in the hallway without her helmet piloting him to Mustafar. 

You boarded the ship and started familiarizing yourself with the helm. You had learned to fly transporters in school. It hasn’t hard. You were completely confident in your abilities to pilot. You stopped overthinking your unfortunate situation and started getting to work on the pre-flight diagnostics. Whatever was going to happen next was out of your control.

After a couple of hours, you determined the Buzzard was in perfect condition for flying. Despite the outward appearance of being a bit beat up, the ship itself was running perfectly. It was obviously taken care of. You started to think about what the Officer said about tomorrow’s mission. Mustafar? What a strange place to go for a Sith artifact. You thought there was nothing but magma mines on that planet. 

You were familiarizing yourself with the ships navigating system- it was a bit unorthodox- when Zeke climbed on board. You turned your head over your shoulder and saw him walking to the cockpit. He plopped down next to you in the co-pilot seat and reached for his helmet.

“Woah-” You started.

“It’s good, windows are tinted.” He pulled the white helmet off and held it in his lap. He had light brown hair that fell in a wavy mop around his face. His face was pale and clean-shaven, accompanied by a crooked smile, he was probably the most friendly-looking person you’d ever seen. He nodded his head towards yours, encouraging you to remove yours.

You hesitated before reaching up and slipping it off. The bun you had made this morning was failing, letting bits of your hair slip into your face. You blew them away with a gentle blow. 

Zeke gave you a smirk, “Hey.” He extended his hand again. 

You shook it, “Hi.”

“You’re adorable.” He said casually.

“Huh?” You spat, turning your nose up and recoiling. 

He laughed and slapped his hand against his forehead, “Oh, uh, no. Not like that. Not really into women.” 

You let out a breath of air, “Gotcha.” You smiled, you were glad that wasn’t going to be a problem. 

“What? Am I that hideous?” He pushed his bottom lip out, pretending to be hurt, “The mere thought of me makes you sick?”

You rolled your eyes and laughed, “Oh totally. You’re practically a goblin.” 

“So no issues with the Buzzard?” He asked, looking around the dark cockpit.

“Nope. She’s all good.” You huffed.

“That’s good. No ones flown it for a while. Not since the last pilot died.” 

Your whole body tensed as you peered at him out of the side of your eyes. “What did you say?”

He furrowed his brows and then relaxed them, “Oh… No! No. The Knights didn’t kill him or anything.” He laughed awkwardly. “The Buzzard was on the Supremacy when the Resistance attacked. The pilot never made it to the hangar before they were forced to take off. Apparently Kylo Ren escaped on it.”

You frowned. If something went wrong on Mustafar, would he leave you too? “Hey, I got a question for you.” You said.

“Shoot.”

“Do you think Kylo Ren will fly to Mustafar on the Buzzard?” 

Zeke chuckled and scratched the back of his head, “You know I’m not sure. Sometimes he takes his TIE, sometimes he rides with the Knights. You never know with him.” He read the fear on your face, “Why? Don’t like him?”

You chewed your lip, “I actually had a bit of a run-in with him yesterday. When I got off my TIE I kinda ran off and he found me in a hallway with my helmet off.”

Zeke scrunched his face, “Really?”

“I know, weird, right? I don’t think he was looking for me though. Why would he?” You shook your head, denying the thought. 

“Probably just bad timing.” Zeke agreed. 

“Anyways, he asked what I was doing and I felt like he’d know if I was lying, so I told him I couldn’t fire on the civilians and needed a second. He said I was weak.”

“Oof.” Zeke recoiled, “That’s awkward. Well, with any luck, tomorrow will be a breeze and we’ll be back in no time. No awkward run-ins with the Supreme Leader, huh?” 

He stayed a bit longer before popping his helmet back on, saying inspections were in 20 minutes. If everything was ready for tomorrow, he said you could leave after. 

You stayed in the cockpit, still trying to completely nail down the Nav. You didn’t want there to be any issues on tomorrow’s mission, especially if you were trying to get away in a hurry.

About 15 minutes later you heard boots heading up the lowered bridge. It was your Officer coming to do the inspection, no doubt. You were excited to get out of work and catch up with Kate. 

You closed up the Nav as the footsteps approached the cockpit, “Everything looks ready to go me,” You started. “No issues to report.” You finally stood up from the pilot’s chair and turned to face the rude officer…

...Or not him at all.

When you came face to face with Kylo Ren’s mask for a second time, you had the same feelings twist into your abdomen. You couldn’t explain what it was.

“Is that so?” He clipped through this modulator.

Your chin started to quiver, thank god you had your helmet on this time. Wait, your helmet! He probably had no idea who you were, he certainly wouldn’t remember you with--

“I remember you.” He stated like he read your mind. Wait? Did he read your mind? “You were in the hallway.”

“Oh… Yes, sir. Sorry about that Sir.” 

He didn’t regard your apology, instead, he approached the console and pulled up the diagnostics to check for himself. “I will be joining my Knights on the Buzzard for tomorrow’s mission. I expect you will cause no problems that risk the success of the mission. Failure is not an option.” 

You gulped and tightened your grip on your fingers behind your back.

He stood and hovered his helmet above yours. You felt his eyes again. “Am I understood?” Despite the modulator, his voice was velvet. Deep and unwavering, no emotion slipping through his inflection. “Private.” He commanded you to answer.

“Y-Yes, sir. There will be no complications… sir.” You stuttered. Your voice modulator made you sound like a ditz. 

Ren took a step closer to you yet, bringing his chest inches from you. “Make sure of it. Otherwise, I’d have no choice but to… punish you.”

You thanked every star in the sky that the noise that fell out of your throat couldn’t be heard through your mask. The heat between your legs reached an all-time high. You desperately wished you could squeeze your legs together, give pressure to your pulsing cunt. That feeling in your stomach made sense now.

Lust.

The complete and utter dominance he exerted was overwhelming. His daunting stature and deep voice made your knees weak. The Supreme Leader was fucking hot.

Kylo Ren reached his gloved hand out, pressing under your helmet, forcing you to look up to his. “I can hear you.” He cooed.

And without another word, he left the Night Buzzard, his cape fluttering behind him as he disappeared back into the hangar. 

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soo much for reading! 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying reading as much as I enjoy writing it <3 Please consider commenting and letting me know how you're liking the story so far. See you all soon with the next chapter!


	3. To Mustafar

That evening you asked Zeke to join you and Kate in the mess hall for dinner. When you two arrived he was already sitting at a table sporting his off-duty, white pullover. You sat down with a huff, staring at your bland, high protein dinner. You didn’t want to eat, you were too anxious after your meeting with Kylo Ren.

Zeke stretched his hand out to Kate, “ZK-396, friends call me Zeke. Assigned to the glorious job of shuttle pilot.” 

Kate flashed her award-winning smile, “KT-683, some people call me Kate and newly assigned to being a TIE Fighter pilot.”

“Pleasure.”

“Likewise.” 

“What? You don’t like mystery meat and frozen plants?” Zeke said, gesturing towards your untouched plate.

“Not hungry. Today sucked.” You groaned.

Kate ran her hand across your back, “Tell me all about it, girl.” 

You told her about your mission tomorrow and being assigned to the Night Buzzard. You made sure to tell her what an ass your new Superior Officer was and how he had a vendetta against you. 

“Then you had another run-in with the Supreme Leader,” Zeke said, stuffing his face with mashed potatoes. 

“Wait, another run-in? I didn’t know there was a first.” Kate furrowed her brows at you. You neglected that information yesterday. 

“Uh, yeah.” You explained how he found you in the hallway… blah, blah, blah. 

“Okay, yeah that is weird.” Kate scrunched her face.

“Our girl’s got a stalker.” Zeke chuckled.

“No-” You snapped, “It was just a coincidence.”

“Anyways… what happened this time?” Kate asked.

“Well since he’s taking the Buzzard to Mustafar he wanted to do the check himself. He somehow remembered me from the hallway and said that if I mess up on this mission there would be… consequences.” You muttered the last part awkwardly, remembering what he actually said.

“Consequences?” Kate looked at you with a worried expression.

“Yeah, I dunno. I think he meant like a longer suspension or something.” You weren’t ready for the truth to come out. That was a conversation for another day… maybe.

“Oh,” Kate sighed, relieved, “Did anything else happen?”

“Nope.”

“Well, I’m sure everything will go fine tomorrow. With hyperspace, you’ll only be on board with them for like twenty minutes.” Kate reassured you.

“And you’ll have me out there!” Zeke grinned.

That evening you, Zeke and Kate took the long way back to the pilot’s quarters wing, choosing to walk down the halls with windows. Being pilot’s, the three of you could all relate to your love of space and flying. That was what you all wanted at your core, to fly through the dark vastness and feel as every struggle of your life dissolved behind you. Space was where you belonged, and in a cockpit was where you felt the most at home.

Back in your room, Kate went to bed quickly, muttering something about needing to be paid more to sit in a hangar bay all day before falling asleep in her top bunk. You, on the other hand, could not find rest. It eluded you. All you could think about was what happened aboard the Buzzard. He said he could hear you, what does that even mean? He could read your mind… obviously. But what was it that he heard? What were you even thinking? You couldn’t remember, it all happened too fast. All you knew is you were thinking about the way he made your body course with lust, and he knew that now.

You remembered the way he tilted your helmet up, his mask boring into your soul. Remembering the small gesture was enough to make your legs quiver again. What if that was his way of showing he didn’t mind what he was hearing from your head? Maybe he was… interested. 

No.

You knocked the idea away, that was so far-fetched. What would the Supreme Leader want with a TIE pilot? 

A better question, what would the Supreme Leader do with a TIE pilot. You bit your lip, thinking about all the things he could do to you. If just his presence made you wet, what would his touch do to you? How would it feel to have his hands on you… to kiss his lips… run your fingers through his hair…? Your hands found their way past your waistband, reaching for your throbbing clit. You closed your eyes and remembered the way he carried himself, his long strides, heavy yet graceful steps. You imaged taking his helmet off to kiss him. 

Unfortunately for you, you had never seen his face in person. He allegedly didn’t wear his helmet while on the flagship Supremacy, so all those lucky people got to see his face. Although most of those people are dead now, you supposed. Not so lucky. 

Some people said he was hideous. The face of a killer. Others said he was beautiful. A face that commanded attention. You chose to believe the latter. While in flight school you watched a holovid of a speech given by General Hux, it wasn’t a clear video but you could see Kylo Ren in the back, maskless. You couldn’t make out any features but his hair, long and black. Unkept. 

You pictured what you could of him, his hair falling in bunches around his face. You imaged what his hair would like hovering over you, in his bed, feeling his cock inside you...

You came undone from the mere thought. You had trained yourself to be completely silent when coming. A necessary trick when sharing a room with someone for your whole life.

Your body shook as the remanents of your orgasm flowed through your veins. You finally let out a quiet sigh. What was it about him that made you feel like this? Why were you so drawn in by him?

There were so many questions that you had about your Supreme Leader, but those had to wait. Tomorrow was your mission with that very man, you needed to get some rest if you were to perform well.

The next morning you hurried out of bed, getting your uniform on in record timing and running out the door to get something to eat. You always ate before missions. You had a habit of getting light-headed when you didn’t eat before flying. That couldn’t happen today, today had to be perfect. 

You scarfed down oatmeal and a small mug of Caf to give you the energy you needed to get moving. Just as you were leaving you caught Zeke walking into the cafeteria with his helmet in the crook of his arm,

“Woah, early riser, where are you off to?” He asked, slowing you down with a hand on your shoulder.

“Wanted to make some last-minute checks on the Buzzard. Feeling anxious about today.” You sighed.

“Hey, don’t worry so much. Today will be a breeze, we’ll get in and out in no time. No issues.” 

You hoped he was right. You said you’d talk to him again before take-off and finished the short walk to the hangar. When you arrived it was almost completely empty. There was nothing but a few engineers clocking off their night shift and pairs of parol troopers in the hangar. 

You felt your stomach clench as you walked towards the Buzzard. Onboard you checked and re-checked everything you could think of. Even going as far as cleaning the floor of the main compartment. It had black steel flooring with a round table and several throne-like chairs surrounding it. You thought about the fact that the Knights of Ren would soon occupy those chairs. If anyone on the Steadfast was worth being afraid of, it was them.

Legend has it that they used to be stormtroopers, raised in the Order like you. But with their inherent skill in battle, they worked their way up the rankings, eventually being ordered to join Kylo Ren’s elite team of Knights. You had seen them before, walking in their group through the halls. They were truly terrifying.

The hours went by quickly and soon you were being called out of the ship by your Commander for announcements.

“The troops will be arriving soon, they already know which ship they are assigned to so no need to direct anyone. Once everyone is onboard and secured, get in your cockpits and start up the Nav. We won’t be linked on this mission, meaning it’s your responsibility to navigate to and from Mustafar. This is just a precaution in case a ship goes down. You all should have the coordinates on your datapads as of this morning. Any questions? No? Standby for troops. Dismissed.”

You said a quick good luck to Zeke before standing next to the Buzzers ramp. It was First Order policy that the pilot be the last person on board. You took an attention posture next to the ramp when you saw hoards of white troopers heading in your direction. 

After about ten minutes of holding posture, you started to get antsy. Most of the troopers were secured but no one had shown up for the Buzzard yet. Finally, you heard the jingling of chains and stomping of boots approaching. You peered out of the corner of your helmet and froze. Six of the most vicious killers in the galaxy were approaching with their weapons in hand. You tried to get a good look at them without turning your head. One had maybe seven guns strapped to his body with the biggest one resting on his shoulder. Another was dragging a huge executioner sword along the floor, creating a thick white scatch on the steel as he moved. Each one had a unique weapon and mask, each more intimidating than the last. 

When they were maybe 20 feet in front of you, the one leading the pack pointed a gloved hand at you. “Look what we got here, fellas.” He said through his modulator that made his voice so deep it was demonic. You froze, you weren’t expecting them to talk.

“Supreme Leader scored us a TIE pilot.” Another one said, gesturing at you with his gun. They showed no intention of getting on board, so you felt pressured to say something.

“Reporting for duty, Knights.” You said as monotone as you could muster.

The group recoiled in unison, “Ahh, we got ourselves a lady on board, men.” You couldn’t make out which one said that. You felt bile rising in your throat, you shouldn’t have spoken.

“That could make things interesting, huh?” Another said.

“What’s your name lil’ lady?” 

Your heart was pounding. The leader took an aggressive step towards you, “I said, what’s your name?”

“Get on board.” You had not noticed Kylo Ren walking up behind them. His voice came out sharp and loud. 

The Knights’ leader looked you up and down before following the rest on board. Kylo Ren followed behind them and shot you a sideways glance. Your stomach twisted. Was he protecting you?

“T-Thank y-” you started.

Kylo Ren shot his hand out to you and pointed in your face, “I said get on board.” He sneered with 10 times as much aggression than before.

You recoiled from his snap. You were so stupid, of course, he didn’t give a shit about you. He didn’t stop the Knights because of you, he stopped them because they were on a schedule. 

Kylo Ren followed the Knights onto the Buzzard in a blur of black cape. You hurried on after them and didn’t spare a glance to the round table as the intimidating, black figures took their seats.

Your palms sweat furiously as you took the piloting seat. You raised the ramp and fired up the cylinders. You could hear Kylo Ren talking behind you but you did everything in your power to ignore them. You needed to get this weird Kylo Ren obsession out of your head. 

You called in over the com saying you were ready for takeoff and your Commander announced to have everyone follow after the Buzzard, you were first. You punched in the coordinates with relative ease and started off the ground. 

Once you had vacated the hangar your hands reached for the hyperspace controls. With a push of your hand, the space around you buzzed into non-existence and you were on your way to Mustafar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a filler chapter, sorry about that! I felt it was a necessary plot to have. More action and steaminess in the next chapter!  
> Don't forget to comment <33 it makes me really happy to hear from my readers!


	4. Worst Pilot in the Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mission to Mustafar doesn't go exactly as planned, forcing Kylo Ren to follow through with his promise.

When you arrived in orbit above Mustafar, Kylo Ren walked into the cockpit. 

“They know we’re coming, land farther away than the predetermined destination.” He said to you. How did he know that you might ask? You had no idea.

You took the fleet, which was following you, about 300 yards from the original location. As you pulled through the atmosphere you thought the ground was covered in snow, but it was actually ash from the magma mines hundreds of miles away. The area was covered in tall, skinny trees but you managed to find a clearing big enough for the fleet to land. 

You dropped the ramp and the seven men walked calmly off the ship. The leader of the Knights turned to you before disappearing into the trees,

“Stay close to the com, we’ll inform you if we need an extraction.”

You were uninformed that extraction was even a possibility before then. 

A few minutes after landing, all of the troops had dispatched into the forest, moving towards the massive, fenced compound you saw while flying in. At first, you sat in one of the chairs at the round table, unsure of what to do with your time. Zeke called you from his ships com and the two of you made simple small talk.

“Your ride go ok?”

“Yep. You?”

“Fine.”

“Colder than I expected.”

“Yeah. No lava.”

Twenty minutes after touchdown is when you finally started hearing things. A distant siren caught your attention. You peaked your head down the ramp to hear better. It was coming from the compound. They had obviously made contact at that point. Shortly after the siren, you heard explosions and gunshots. There was the risk part of the mission. You wondered how many stormtroopers wouldn’t make it off the planet. How many would never leave Mustafar. You shuttered, that’s just the way things were in this line of work.

An hour had gone by before you heard rustling in the trees. You looked down the ramp again, the stormtroopers were coming back. You could hear them yelling to their pilots, “Plot a course back to the Steadfast.”

Oh, you thought, that was quick.

You stayed on the ramp, looking for any signs of the Knights of Ren or the man himself. Nothing. From the fairly un-rushed speed the troopers were moving at you assumed there had been no real issues. They weren’t in a hurry to leave.

You crossed your arms. Where were they? Some of the shuttles had already taken off.

Then, coming from the trees, one single Knight was running through the trees. The one with all the guns. Before getting onto the ramp he ordered, “Extraction necessary. As close to the compound as you can get. Keep the ramp down. Fly low.”

You got into the cockpit and lifted off the ground, flying just above the trees. The Knight was standing on the ramp looking through a scope on his gun, “Straight ahead pilot! Put us down!”

You didn’t have a perfect clearing, meaning you hit a few braches on the way down. As you put the Buzzard down, the Knight started shooting off the ramp, making you jump. Once fully down you started looking around the front window. You had managed to put it down right in front of the gated entrance to the massive castle. As the ash settled you could see, tens… hundreds of people through the gates.

“Stay here!” The Knight ordered before running off. You wanted him to stay. You were in the thick of the combat with no way of protecting yourself.

You looked back to the hoards of hooded warriors. Some were falling to their knees, being decapitated, getting thrown back into the ash. You could see the Knights in the apex of the fight, holding their ground. They were keeping the enemies at bay, not letting themselves get overtaken. You watched in terrified aw, they were extremely skilled.

You scanned the area around you, where was he? No lightsaber to be seen.

You saw a handful of enemies make a break for your ship, which would have been an issue if the Gunner Knight didn’t see it too. They were mowed down with bullets in an instant.

Why had the troops retreated? The battle certainly was not over. You looked again at the ash before you. It wasn’t just ash. The landscape was littered with white bodies that blended into the scene. 50? 60? How many dead stormtroopers were there? Enough to horrify you.

The com in your helmet whirred to life, “We’re coming back!” A Knight yelled, “Prepare to take off immediately and fly over the compound to extract the Supreme Leader!” 

Fly over the compound? What did he mean? There was nothing but a forest there.

The sounds of boots hitting the floor made you jump. 

“What are you waiting for?” A Knight screamed, “Go! Go now!” 

You could see enemies running to the ship, heard the Knights fighting the hoard back on the ramp. The damage they were doing to the outside of the ship was overtaking your hearing. They were trying to board the ship. Your heart thumped and your hands shook. 

Uncertain of your next move, you fired the thrusters taking the Buzzard off the ground. You rose to above the tree line and tried to understand where the Knights wanted you to go. The leader stood over you looking out the window. You flew over the trees, looking for your opening…

“There!” The Knight screamed, pointing directly in front of you. You could see his red lightsaber reflecting off the ash. You could see him see him stabbing, slashing and throwing enemies like they were dolls. “Get as close as you can!”

“There’s nowhere to land, Sir!” The blood coursing through your head was all that you could hear.

“You don’t have to, bitch!” He screamed, despite being right next to you.

“Huh?”

“DO IT NOW!”

You took the Buzzard to the tree line right above the Supreme Leader. You could see him look up to the ship. He extended his hand to four men that were about to overtake him. They flew back with incredible force a moment later. How was he doing that?

Kylo Ren positioned himself under the ramp and lept, striking down onto the ramp a moment later. You looked behind you with wide eyes. He just jumped 50 feet… what…. how?

“The Wayfinder has been secured. Jump to hyperspace.” Kylo Ren said to you.

You turned back to the console and jolted forwards as the Buzzard was hit, smashing your helmet into the controls.

“Canons!” A Knight yelled. The ones with guns started firing back at the compound below.

Another blow to the Buzzard.

“What are you doing insolent girl?” Kylo Ren screeched at you. Hands shaking you opened the Nav, which read,

Enter Coordinates.

Coordinates. 

Coordinates. 

Coordinates.

What the fuck were the coordinates of the Steadfast?

Another blow to the Buzzard.

“NOW!” Kylo Ren yelled.

You froze, turned your head to him, “I… I don’t…”

You felt your body lose all control as it flew out of the seat and slammed into the very back of the Buzzard, your head breaking the blow into the steel walls. The last thing you saw before passing out was Kylo Ren sitting in the pilot seat and taking off.

You woke up what you assumed was hours later. You were still slumped against the ground of the Buzzard but it was empty with the ramp shut. From the dull light coming from the front of the transport, you knew you were in the hangar bay on the Steadfast.

You tried to recall what happened before you passed out. You couldn’t remember the coordinates of the Steadfast so Kylo ren threw you against a wall. Sweet. Another failed mission, you were definitely getting throw out of an airlock this time. 

You sat up and rested your back against the wall. Your head was absolutely pounding. You reached for your helmet and slipped it off, inhaling deeply. Sharp pains radiated across your forehead. You reached up and winced. There was no blood, but a welt was forming on the right side of your forehead. It would be bruised for weeks. You put your helmet in your lap and stared up at the ceiling,

“God dammit.” You whispered to yourself.

You felt like the biggest failure in the universe. At the very least, you were the worst pilot in the First Order. Couldn’t fire a TIE, couldn’t fly a shuttle. Couldn’t do anything.

After wallowing in self-pity you finally decided to see what was happening in the outside world. It was a wonder why they had all left you on the ship. You were injured, aren’t there rules about getting someone medical attention if they need it? Maybe he just wanted to leave you to die from brain damage.

“I wanted to have a word with you before anyone else.” The familiar metallic voice said, his figure rising out of the shadowy corner of the room.

You let out an audible squeal and pushed back into the wall. “W-What are you doing here?”

“I just told you.”

“Why are you reading my mind?” You snapped.

“Because you’re frustrating to me. Always getting into trouble.” He walked closer to you and you flinched. The little light in the room was reflecting off the red accents on his mask.

You reached up and touched your head again, it hurt like hell.

He clicked his tongue and squatted down, “It’s a shame you forced me to tarnish that cute face of yours.”

“What?” You scowled, what was he even saying? “You attacked me. What do you mean it’s a shame?”

He swiftly grabbed ahold of your chin with his gloved fingers. “You were going to get us killed with your piss-poor piloting skils. I had no choice.” 

Ouch.

You tried to move your face from his grasp but he wouldn’t let you.

“I’m not used to distanced travel, you don’t use coordinates in TIE’s,” you tried to defend yourself. “Maybe if I wasn’t assigned to this stupid fucking-”

He struck you across your face. “You better watch that mouth of yours, private.” He caressed the skin that he had just hit. “You remember what I said would happen if you failed on this mission.”

Your body froze and your breath quickened. He said he would punish you. You wanted to run off that shuttle, you’d eject yourself into space just to get out of here. But then again, why was there an ache between your legs when he said that?

“I can hear the filthy things you think about me.” He said, tipping your head up and straining your neck. “I can feel the way your body reacts to me.”

In a swift motion, he let go of your chin and wrapped his gloved hand around your neck, smashing the arteries in your neck. At first, you struggled against him, grabbing his muscled arm and pulling it, to no avail. But then you realized the lack of blood to your head was making your headache subside. You stopped struggling.

“I knew you’d like that,” he cooed.

You whimpered under his touch. Your desire to run was dwindling but your fear of him remained the same. He let go after a moment and sat down in the nearest throne-shaped chair. The light reflecting perfectly off of his suit revealing the huge bulge in his pants. Your mouth watered at the sight.

“Kneel.” He growled at you.

You scampered to your knees and went before him, putting a hand on his knee, looking up to his mask and wishing so fiercely that he’d take it off. Your mind was telling you everything wrong with this situation but your body betrayed you, wanting nothing more than to suck his dick right now.

He fiddled with his waist and a moment later had revealed his cock, wrapping his hand around the base. Even with his gigantic hand around it, half of it still managed to be uncovered. You practically drooled when you saw him. It was pale but red at the top, hard as can be. 

“You know what to do, I’m sure, slut.” He sneered. You didn’t even react at the name. If wanting his cock in your mouth this badly made you a slut, then maybe you were.

You crawled between his legs and put the tip into your mouth, wrapping your right hand around the base. You swirled your tongue around the tip and pumped your hand up and down slowly. You looked up to him from your position hoping to get a reaction, encouragement. 

He grabbed a fistful of your hair and shoved your head down onto him, hitting the back of your throat, “You’re not supposed to be enjoying this, bitch.” 

You choked on his dick and tried to pull up but he wouldn’t allow it, holding your head down. He bucked his hips into your throat. You desperately tried to breathe through your nose while he fucked your face, feeling tears tip over the edge of your eye.

Kylo Ren let out an exasperated grunt, “Fuck.”

You looked up at him and he had his head tipped back in pleasure. You wanted to make him feel like this. To make him groan from your lips. The apex of your thighs ached. 

You bobbed your head up and down, taking as much of him as you can. Swirling your tongue around the base and letting slobber drip down your chin onto his pelvis. 

“Take it, bitch.” He said, pulling on your hair, making your scalp burn. He resumed bucking his hips into you, slamming into the back of your throat. Using you, dominating you. You craved this touch, this treatment; to be absolutely powerless. 

You moaned on his dick, letting the vibration of it buzz against him. He grunted in response. It didn’t matter that your throat burned and tears were falling down your cheeks, you wanted this so bad.

After a few more minutes, Kylo took hold of his dick and pumped it at the base, groaning whilst he did. “Open your mouth.” He commanded. You obeyed, sticking your tongue out waiting for his hot, sticky come to fill your mouth. He slapped your face with his member and then released his white come in ribbons all over your face. He grunted into his mask, wiping his tip over your cheeks to get the overflow off. “Swallow it.” You did. It was salty and sweet, tasting like pure ecstasy. 

You fell back on your butt and looked up at him. He stood and tucked his softening cock into his pants. “I’m only going to tell you this once,” He squatted down as he had before and grabbed ahold of your throat, “You are a non-essential part of this Order. You are replaceable. Another mistake like this and you’re gone. Do I make myself clear?”

You gripped his wrist with your hands and nodded, “Yes,” you squeaked pathetically.

“Good girl,” He cooed, before slapping his hand across your face. “Now clean yourself up, whore.”

Without another word he stood and left the Buzzard, leaving you with a stinging cheek, bruised head and come still dripping off your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first smut in this story ooooh!
> 
> Let me know what you guys are thinking about this story <3 thank you to everyone who has given kudos and commented so far, it means the world to me!


	5. Am I Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren leaves on a trip to Exegol, giving you a week to settle into shuttle-pilot life. Upon his return, he seeks you out to ask you something.

The next morning you had watched Kylo Ren enter the hangar and head straight to his TIE fighter during morning announcements. He swiftly got in it and left the Steadfast with no one following him. You later asked around and found out he was going on a prolonged mission, a follow up to what he found on Mustafar. A Wayfinder? Is that what he called it?

You spent the next week or so utterly traumatized at what had happened on the Buzzard. Everything happened so quickly and you were so strongly guided by an instinct that nothing quite made sense when you looked back on it. You jeopardized a mission by not knowing the coordinates of the Steadfast, so Kylo Ren face fucked you after throwing you against a wall. How was this your life? 

Despite the bruising on your neck from his monstrous hands around it, you so desperately wanted him to do it again. The way he made you feel whilst dominating you was euphoric. You didn’t know until now that this was something you desired so much. You wondered if you would ever get that opportunity again. Was your interaction with Kylo Ren a one and done deal? Or would he find another reason to punish you? You hoped you would see him again, and soon.

Life in suspension was finally starting to get into a routine. You’d have breakfast with Zeke and Kate and then head to the hangar. You and Zeke would silently make jokes about whatever crap the Commander was spewing from his mouth, then you would do what shuttles do best, move people. Every day there was usually a couple squads of troopers needing to be moved to different vessels or down to a planet. The jobs would usually finish up at around 1700 and then you would leave and prepare to do it all again tomorrow. 

Moving people was a boring job but at least you got to fly. It felt nice to go back to your basics. No fancy tricks, no missiles, just flying. You also took the opportunity to start memorizing coordinates after being traumatized from the last mission.

Probably because he wanted to punish you himself and not your Commander, Kylo Ren actually covered for you. Apparently, he told your Commander that before leaving Mustafar the Buzzard was hit and you fell, hitting your head and passing out. That was the story you ended up telling everyone else too, you couldn’t bring yourself to be truthful.

What would you say anyways? ‘Hi Kate and Zeke, Kylo Ren face fucked me and I loved it. I hope he does it again.’ 

It had been seven days since then. A whole week of masturbating every night to the thought of Kylo Ren’s cock in your mouth. The bruise on your face wasn’t raised anymore but it was purple. You were on your way to dinner with Zeke and Kate after another boring day in the Hangar. You had put on your comfiest off-duty outfit which was a loose, black turtleneck sweater and black leggings. Your hair was falling messily around your face, you didn’ bother doing anything with it.

Kate told you that she was being sent out on short missions to planets that the Steadfast was passing by. Generals would go for meetings on the surface and there would be a squad of TIE’s waiting in the atmosphere for if things went south on the surface. She hadn’t had to fire on anything, yet. 

Just before turning the corner into the mess hall, you found yourself freezing in the hallways to a familiar sound. 

“Hey, come on,” Kate said, furrowing her blonde eyebrows.

You were about to take a step when the sound came into view. Two Knights of Ren marched down the hallway in your direction with their weapons snuggly in their hands. It wasn’t the executioner’s axe or scythe-carrying one, AKA the two that got in your face about being a woman. It was the two gunners.

Kate and Zeke went straight into a salute pose, waiting for the Knights to pass. You followed their lead but your hands started to sweat.

They were just going to pass, you told yourself, nothing to worry about.

Your heart clenching as they did, the Knights kept approaching then stopped in front of the three of you. You felt Kate flinch. 

The gunner who had protected you on Mustafar said your operating number, “come with us.”

“Why?” You said hoarsely, you felt Kate and Zeke stare in horror for asking why and not blindly going as anyone else would.

“The Supreme Leader requires your presence,” he said.

“Is this about the Buzzard?” You asked, “Cause I don’t want to fly it again.” You were trying to make Zeke and Kate believe it was a business meeting and not pleasure, as the aching between your legs lead you to believe. 

“Come.” He demanded.

You gave Zeke and Kate a parting ‘uh-oh’ look before following them back down the hallway. The familiar one lead you in the front and the other followed behind you like you were a prisoner and they were keeping you from running off. Once out of earshot from your friends you coughed awkwardly,

“I didn’t know the Supreme Leader was back from his mission.” 

“Arrived this morning.” The one in front said through his mask. He didn’t appear to have a modulator. He just sounded like a normal guy.

“Are you going to tell me what he wants?”

“Even if I knew, I wouldn’t ask.” He said.

“So, what? Does he make you two fetch random girls from dinner often? Is this in your job description?” You were hoping to get some kind of information from either of them.

The one behind you snorted, “He normally doesn’t waste his time with stormtroopers.”

You frowned. You were a pilot, not a trooper.

“We are to follow the Supreme Leaders orders. That’s it.” He said, turning towards a lift.

The lift took you down more floors than you knew were on the Steadfast. There wasn’t even a button for this floor, the gunner had to enter a code on the datapad. You felt antsy, “Where are we going?”

“Throne room.”

“Huh?” Your eyes went wide.

“Supreme Leaders throne room.” 

The doors suddenly whirred open and you froze to the floor. The room wasn’t huge but had insane ceilings and statues of warriors lining the rectangular room. The room resembled a long hallway with-you guessed it- a throne at the end. In front of the throne, the four other Knights were dueling in the open space before the throne. They weren’t using weapons, just hand to hand combat. You could hear their grunting and sounds of their blows from the lift. Atop the throne was Kylo Ren. He had on his usual get-up but without the cape.

A Knight grabbed your forearm and tugged your forwards, leading you onto the blood-red carpet towards the throne.

Your lip quivered as you got closer. You looked to your left and right and saw the statues in more detail. Some had weapons like the Knights but some had lightsabers. You had no idea all this was down here.

As you approached, the Knight who normally carried the executioner’s ax knocked his ally to the ground. 

“Impressive, Ap’lek.” Kylo Ren said. You didn’t ever think that they might have names until now.

“Thank you, master,” Ap’lek responded before helping the one he knocked down back up. He glared at you for a moment, he didn’t like you.

“Leave us.” Kylo Ren said to the four fighting. They obliged and disappeared through a hallway behind the throne. “Thank you, Cardo and Kuruk.” The gunners bowed and followed their comrades into the room. 

You didn’t know how to stand, suddenly. You crossed your legs at the ankles and fiddled with your fingers. Looking anywhere but at Kylo. You suddenly took great interest in the architecture of his throne room.

“You are nervous.” Kylo Ren clipped through his mask. He had his elbow resting on his knee and was staring straight at you.

“Well,” you swallowed, “Yeah. I wasn’t expecting to find a throne room in the basement of the Steadfast.” 

“Approach me.” 

You took several awkward steps up the three stairs to the platform he was on. He reached his arms out suddenly and grabbed your hips, pulling you to stand between his knees. You yelped. He dug his gloved fingers into your hips and stared up at you. 

“You have caused a lot of problems since being assigned to my ship.” He growled.

You swallowed again, your mouth suddenly very dry. “I-I know. I’m sorry,” you whispered.

He dug his fingers deeper into your sides, causing you a stinging pain. “Such a trouble-maker for such a frail thing. You are a nuisance to me, insolent girl.”

You breathed in sharply. He was definitely about to kill you.

“But for some reason,” his voice lightened and his grip on you did too. “I feel a sense of responsibility towards you. You need someone to look after you and keep you from causing harm to yourself and others.”

You stifled a groan by licking your lips. God that was hot. Was this really happening right now?

“I think you want someone to look after you. To take care of you.” He said the words so gently, almost romantically. “Am I wrong?”

You shook your head, “N-no.” 

He wrapped his arm around your waist and tugged you, making your spin around and sit in his lap. He leaned back so your head rested on his shoulder. He reached his right hand under your thigh and made you put it on the armrest, opening your throbbing cunt to a reachable distance for him. 

He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you against him, making his hard cock rub against your butt. You let out a sigh. Every part of you wanted this. You craved this, you craved him. You wanted him to take care of you. No one ever had, you always fended for yourself. You wanted him to touch you and make you feel wanted. You wanted to be his.

His glove reached up and grabbed your chin, squeezing your cheeks and turning you to look at his mask, “Say what you’re thinking. Out loud.”

“I want you to take care of me,” you murmured, “I want you to touch me.”

“What else?” He spat.

“I want to be yours.”

“Good girl.” He growled through his mask.

He slipped one of his gloved fingers into your mouth. You closed your lips and sucked on it, tasting the harsh leather between your teeth. You could hear his sigh on approval from behind you.

“Take it off,” he ordered.

You bit the tip of the middle finger and pulled his hand out. His hand was rugged and calloused, signs of combat wearing on the palm of his hand. His fingers were long and thick, his knuckles scarred from being split open. The back of his hand had a faint amount of black hair leading up his sleeve. His hand came back to your face, your breath hitched from the feeling of his skin. He stuck his pointer and middle fingers back into your mouth and you sucked, slithering your tongue around and between his fingers.

He removed his fingers and took his attention to you. He ran his bare hand down your stomach and cupped the apex of your thighs. He massaged your mound through your pants, just cupping your throbbing cunt made you whine into his neck.

“What do you want?” He said against your ear.

“For you to touch me,” you whined.

“Where?” He asked, removing his hand from you.

You whined, jutting your bottom lip out, “please.” You knew he knew what you wanted.

“So, pathetic.” He growled.

He hooked his thumbs under your waistband and underwear and pulled them down over your butt. You reveled in the feeling of your bare ass on his uniform. You kicked your bottoms off and let them fall to the ground. You put your leg back on the armrest, displaying your cunt for him. He ran his pointer finger up your slit and you hissed, “So wet.”

He toyed with your opening for a moment, gathering the wetness on his fingers and then swirling it around your desperate clit. Your body jolted every time he ran a finger over it. He slipped his finger into you and moved it slowly, feeling your insides with great care.

Just as he slipped another finger into you you heard the door behind the throne hiss open. You moved to clench your legs together and hide your decency but Kylo Ren wrenched your thighs back open.

“Supreme Leader,” you heard a voice behind you, you thought it belonged to the gunner Kuruk.

“Yes.” Kylo Ren responded. You wondered if Kuruk knew what was going on, if he could see you from where he was.

“Allegiant General Pryde has requested your presence.” 

“Inform him that I’ll be with him shortly.” 

“Yes, my lord.”

The door hissed shut and you let out a sigh. Kylo drew his bare hand back and struck your throbbing, wet womanhood with force enough to make you cry out. “You are not done until I say you’re done.” He hissed. You whimpered in response. He slapped you again for good measure.

He dove his fingers back into you and curled them into your cunt, making you cry out as he thumped into your most sensitive spot. He pumped in and out of you in an aggressive manner, making you melt under touch. You tucked your head into the crook of his neck, just below his helmet, wishing his neck was exposed for you to kiss and bite.

His thumb pet your clit, circling in a tantalizing motion. Between assaulting your g-spot with his fingers and stimulating your clit, you were overwhelmed with pleasure. This beat your last week of masturbating by a landslide. He wrapped his left hand around your waist to keep you from sliding off of his lap. You couldn’t hold yourself up any longer.

You felt pressure rising in your cunt, but it wasn’t a normal orgasm. It was almost like you had to pee. Fear of embarrassing yourself, you held it back, trying to keep yourself from coming. 

“Let it go.” Kylo Ren instructed, not dropping his intense rhythm

You unclenched yourself and let your orgasm rip through you, allowing a clear fluid spray from your pussy. You hunched forward to stop it, embarrassment spreading across your face. Kylo threw you back against his chest.

“T-That’s never happened before,” you stuttered.

Kylo grabbed your face with his sticky fingers and made you look at him, “Then you’ve never been touched right before.”

You pressed your lips together while the after-effects of your orgasm spread through your veins. Your legs shook with ferocious force. 

For an extended moment, Kylo pulled you closer to him still, like he was hugging you. His bare hand ran, slow, gentle circles over your thigh, letting you catch your breath. It was barely a minute of what one would call after-care, but it was enough to make your heart full.

In a quick change of mood, he started to rise, shoving you off his lap and onto the ground. You landed on your hands and knees. You looked up at him with an aggressively sad face.

“Dress.” 

You scampered to pull your leggings on and twist your feet back into your shoes. Feeling rejected and unsure of yourself. Worried that you did something wrong you sprung to your feet and tried to grab his arm but he pulled away too quickly.

“Don’t you want… Did you want…” You tried to form a coherent sentence but your mouth failed you.

“No.” He said plainly. 

He walked towards the door behind him and it flung open.

“Kuruk!” You heard him call, “Take the girl back to her quarters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! I really enjoyed writing this one. I think the Knights of Ren are so badass and I'm loving being able to integrate them into the story so well. Especially our buddy, Kuruk. He's a nice guy, I promise.
> 
> Don't forget to comment! It really motivates me to keep writing. Getting an inbox notification literally makes me so happy. I want to interact with you guys!! <33


	6. Troublemaker

Kuruk came into your view and crossed his arms, waiting for you. You blinked at him and then at Kylo Ren who was fading into the hallway behind the door. You had no idea what was happening. He just shoved you off him after making you squirt, why would he do that? What happened to taking care of you? Your face turned sour and a bitter taste filled your mouth.

Asshole.

You huffed and looked at Kuruk, “Well… are we going?” 

“Sure.” He said, crossing in front of you and walking towards the lift at the end of the throne room.

“What’s back there?” You asked gesturing to the now shut door. 

“Our wing of the ship. That’s classified though.”

“Then why are you telling me?” You asked as you got into the lift.

“I really doubt a pilot can cause any real harm to the seven of us.” He said. The fact that he had a completely human-sounding voice still kind of freaked you out.

“I almost got all of you killed of Mustafar.”

“Touche.” 

You turned around and stared at him, scowling your eyes. Why was he talking to you? Wasn’t he supposed to be some kind of silent killer?

“Who are you?” You turned your nose up.

“Knight Kuruk.” 

“Yeah, but like, why are you talking to me?” The lift jolted to life and started whirring up.

“Some of the Knights have a more up-tight attitude to outsiders. Frankly, I don’t care. I’m just here to follow the Supreme Leader and bring glory to the Sith.”

“The Sith? Does that mean you can like, use the Force or whatever?”

“I am sensitive to it, we all are. Not to the extent of the Supreme Leader though.”

“What am I thinking then?” You scoffed.

“Like I said. Not to the extent of the Supreme Leader. I know what you’re feeling though.” You recoiled, “You feel rejection. Disappointment. Regret. Loneliness.”

“I get it!” You snapped, you didn’t want to hear what you already knew. “You’re not going to like, tell anyone or anything, right?” No point in hiding it from Turuk, he probably guessed what was happening if he hadn’t already seen it.

“There’s no one to tell, and it’s none of my business.” 

“Do the other ones know too?”

Turuk paused and cocked his head at you. You got the idea he was reading your feelings. “You don’t have to worry about the other Knights. They won’t be bothering you anymore. After Mustafar, Master Ren gave Ap’lek and Vicrul a real beating while sparring. They knew what it was really about.”

“Oh,” you said softly. 

“I’ve known the Supreme Leader since he was very young. He’s a passionate and powerful man. It’s not often he would go to bat for someone else.”

“How have you known him since he was a kid? How old are you?” You contorted your face. You assumed he was a young man but you were suddenly hit with the realization of his scruffy voice; It couldn’t possibly belong to someone under 40.

“Older than you.”

When you left the lift, all you could think about was what Kuruk said about Kylo going to bat for you. Why was he acting like he cared for you one second and the next he was hurting you? Kuruk didn’t talk on the way back. You figured the private lift time was the only time he would talk openly like that to you. He was nice, really nice. 

You looked up to his masked face and he looked down at you. You decided at that moment that Kuruk was your friend now. Whether this forty-year-old, gunsmith, Knight of Ren, force-sensitive Sith wanted to or not. You needed a friend if you were going to spend another second with Kylo and his Knights.

You drew closer to your quarters and suddenly became painfully aware of the way people were looking at you for walking with a Knight.

“Hey wait,” you said the Kuruk, stopping in your tracks. “I can go the rest of the way.”

“Master Ren said to specifically-”

“It’s fine. I know where I am.”

“I have orders.”

“Please,” you said, “I don’t want everyone to see you with me. It’s hard to explain.”

He looked at you for a moment before turning on his heels and making his way back to the lift. You hurried back towards your quarters and hoped Kate would believe the story you had devised. 

“Hey!” She said as soon as you walked in, “What the hell happened? I was starting to think you would never come back.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry.”

“Did you really go see Kylo Ren?” She asked.

“Yeah I did, he was just in the hangar though. He has another mission coming up and wanted to talk to me about piloting again.”

“Oh,” Kate said, “that’s actually kind of cool if you think about it. The Supreme Leader wants you to be his pilot!”

“Yeah,” you forced a chuckle, “kinda cool.”

You told Kate you were going to hop in the shower and then go to bed after. You went into the bathroom and peeled your clothing off, throwing them in a pile in the corner. You yanked the water temp as high as it would go. Hot showers always helped you think.

The water enveloped you in a haze of warmth and clarity. You let your mind replay the events of the evening; how good it felt to hear him say he wanted to take care of you, how good it felt to have his hands on you, pleasuring you. And how bad it felt when he shoved you off of him. That quick rejection made you feel like shit. It was like he didn’t know how to feel about you. Like part of him wanted to embrace you and the other wanted to hide behind his mask and be the asshole he’s said to be.

One thing was for sure. The next time you saw him, and there would be a next time, the helmet was coming off. If he wanted to do whatever it was he was doing with you then he needed to at least do that. 

The next morning you woke up to Kate vigorously shaking you,

“Hey, hey dude!” 

You groaned and rubbed the sleep from your eyes, blinking rapidly and trying to get them to adjust to the light in the room.

“What? Is everything okay?” You muttered.

“Hell yeah, everything is okay, more than okay.” She put her datapad into your hands, “Check this out.”

You sat up and tapped the screen to life. She had an announcement pulled up from Allegiant General Pryde that read:

HANGAR BAY 1 IS TEMPORARILY OUT OF SERVICE FOR REPAIRS. ALL PERSONEL ASSIGNED TO HANGAR BAY 1 ARE OFF DUTY FOR 24 HOURS.

You looked up at her and felt a grin pull at your lips, “No shit?”

“Seriously! We got the day off!” 

The two of you let out thrilled squeals and grabbed each other’s arms, “Well what are we going to do with all this time?” You asked.

“I actually had an idea…” She chewed her bottom lip. “Do you remember in the academy when we would sneak out at night and fly around that asteroid field that was nearby? Well, I happen to know we are passing by an asteroid field right now.”

Your eyes went huge, “Kate… we can’t.”

“Why not!” She shook your shoulders, “Come on! We haven’t had any fun since we moved here.”

“Yeah, cause we have jobs to do.” 

Kate let go of your shoulders and sighed. She looked at her hands as she fidgeted with her fingers, “I guess you’re right. I just feel like we haven’t spent a whole lot of time together lately.”

You frowned. She was right. Between being on suspension and running off with Kylo Ren, you only saw Kate for dinners. You missed the trouble the two of you got into at the academy. You hadn’t had that kind of fun in a long time.

You grabbed her hands and squeezed. “You know what? Let’s do it.”

“Really?” She squeaked.

“Yes, now let’s go before I change my mind.”

You both slipped on your off-duty clothes and ducked out of your room. If you were going to steal a TIE fighter you needed to have no one notice you. Kate told you that she had left her TIE on the edge of the hangar, right by the force-field entrance. Thankfully, there were no patrol troopers in the hangar today, they apparently had the day off too. You poked your head through the double doors and tried to find where the ‘repairs’ were taking place. You spotted an engineer walking towards the back of the hangar, you followed his direction and saw several more engineers working on the electrical panels.

Since they were at the back of the hangar with protective gear covering their faces, it made escaping almost too easy. You slipped down to the hangar floor and ran towards her TIE which was practically waiting for you. Kate urged you to sit in the piloting chair, it had been so long since you had flown a TIE she wanted you to be the one to do it. Kate hopped into the rear-gunner position and buckled in. 

“I’m literally so excited!” She squealed. 

You felt nervous, but as soon as the TIE whirred to life, everything melted away, just as it always had. You grabbed ahold of the thruster and eased out of the hangar. As far as you could tell, the engineers paid no mind to it. 

You bolted around the Steadfast towards the asteroid field, it was exactly where Kate said it would be. As you got past the outer rim and into the main bulk of the field, everything came flooding back to you, just like it always had. Using your reflexes to dodge the oncoming boulders, circling around the bigger ones to get a better look, weaving in and out of the field. You both were laughing hysterically. This is what you were made to do. Flying was everything. Flying through asteroids with your best friend was literally the only thing in the galaxy that mattered.

You spent a prolonged amount of time there, even longer than you used to take in the academy days. Time passed differently in space. Two hours up there felt like twenty minutes. It was Kate who finally said that you should be getting back to the Steadfast.

You agreed and headed back for the Star Destroyer. Everything seemed fine as you approached the vessel but a growing knot in your stomach made you hesitate. This couldn’t be this easy, right? Were you two really going to get away with this?

No.

The answer was no.

You lifted the hood off the TIE and flung your arms into the air. The thirty-something stormtroopers closed in on the TIE with their weapons drawn. 

“Identify yourself!” The higher ranking stormtrooper yelled. You instantly recognized him as your old Superior Officer, NC-367. You yelled back your operating number and stepped out of the TIE, your hands still in the air.

“KT-683.” Kate said, following you off the TIE with her hands in the air too. She was openly sobbing. You looked at her and felt your heart shatter. You should have said no to this. Nothing was worth watching your best friend cry.

NC-367 called the troops to stand down. You both put your arms down and walked up to NC.

“Are you two kidding me?” He said, arms crossed against his black armor.

“I’m sorry,” Kate sobbed, “I-It’s my fault. It was my idea. I j-just wanted to have some fun.”

You looked at her and shook your head. You couldn’t let her do that. She couldn’t tarnish her perfect record for compliance. You, on the other hand, had a thing for getting into trouble.

“No.” You stepped forward. “No, she’s lying. It was my idea NC, you saw me get out of the piloting seat. Don’t blame her, I practically forced her to go.”

“Are you sure, private?” NC asked you.

You looked at Kate, tears dripping down her face, “Yes. One-hundred percent. Leave her out of this.”

NC took your wrists and slapped handcuffs onto them, “Get out of her KT. They don’t have to know there were two.” NC told her. 

Kate looked at you and mouthed, ‘thank you’ before running off.

As NC walked you through the halls of the Steadfast, he explained that since this was technically an act of treason, because you stole a TIE fighter and ‘abandoned ship’. This meant that you had to appear before Allegiant General Pryde to plee your case. 

“I just can’t catch a break.” You sighed.

“It would help if you stopped being such a trouble-maker.”

“Yeah? Everyone keeps telling me that.” 

Despite having to get you in trouble for yet another thing, NC-367 still kind of had your back. He was a damn good Commander. Or a bad one, depending on your point of view.

NC stopped in front of the doors to the bridge, he said the General was expecting you. He instructed you to not talk too much, only answer the questions Prydes asks. He would decide the level of your punishment based on how well you handle yourself in front of him.

You took a deep breath and stepped through the doors. The bridge looked pretty typical, but that’s not what you were focusing on. Before you stood two people, one was the Allegiant General and the other was the Supreme Leader. You let out the biggest sigh, this was seriously not happening.

Pryde ushered you into his office and to your great misfortune, Kylo Ren followed you. Pryde took the seat at his desk and asked you to sit in the chair in front of him. Kylo Ren wordlessly stood next to the desk. Pryde paid him to mind but you could feel his eyes staring into your soul, you could also feel his anger swelling in the room. It was then that you remembered he could read your thoughts. He was probably doing it right now. You looked up into his mask, your lip quivering, you could only think of one thing for him to read right now.

I’m so sorry.

Pryde cleared his throat and you whisked your eyes away from Kylo. “Please tell me exactly what you were thinking, stealing a TIE fighter to fly it around in an asteroid field?” Pryde asked.

You looked him in the eyes and started making your case, “I missed flying my TIE Fighter sir, I didn’t think any harm would come of making a short trip while off-duty.”

“You didn’t think any harm would come of treason?” He said plainly. You didn’t know how to respond so you stayed silent. You shot a glance at Kylo, he was still staring. “I understand that this isn’t your first act of disobedience?” You shook your head slowly, chewing on your lip, feeling the pressure of Kylo’s gaze starting to make you uncomfortable. “Well, that certainly makes things interesting. I looked over your reports from the Academy and they had nothing but praise to say about you. I see you graduated at the top of your class.”

“Yes I did, sir.” 

“Impressive… for someone so daft.” Pryde sighed into his hands. “Since you are already on suspension I find it hard to think of something else to do as a repercussion. I am, of course, tripling your suspension.” Your heart broke, that was another month and a half of shuttle duty.

Kylo Ren uncrossed his arms and looked to Pryde, “If I may, General Pryde.” 

“Yes, Supreme Leader, have anything in mind?” Pryde said.

“I will see to her punishment personally. I take treason as an act not easily made up for. I want to see to it that she doesn’t cause any more issues in the future.” Kylo Ren said with such assurance that you couldn’t see the General saying no.

“Well, okay then. I have other matters to attend to.” The general stood and motioned for you to leave. 

You took two steps out of his office before Kylo Ren grabbed your arm and dragged you off of the bridge. He might as well have been running down the hallway. Between his hand cutting off your arms circulation and your legs being significantly shorter you were stumbling trying to keep up,

“Wait,” you murmured, “I’m sorry okay. There’s more to it than-”

Kylo Ren stopped and jerked your forwards, making you fall into his chest, “Shut. Up.” He said before pulling you towards the lift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii guys <3 Thanks for reading!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, I found myself being a bit afraid that it was too boring... but let me know. 
> 
> Thanks!! See you all soon.


	7. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren decides to take your punishment into his own hands, while simultaneously protecting you from a far worse fate.

Kylo drug you by your arm into the throne room. You were expecting him to stop and finally talk to you once down there but he didn’t stop, he marched straight past the throne and into the door behind it. It whirred open from a flick of his wrist and revealed the hallway you had seen before. The hallway was extremely wide and tall, with black flooring and stark white chrome walls. On your left, you passed two large rooms. One appeared to be a fighting room of sorts with mats lining the floor and training weapons like long wooden staffs on the wall. The other room had a round table like on the Buzzard and also, surprisingly, a few couches and comfortable-looking lounge chairs. On your right, you passed a droid suite where there were 2 or 3 droids in sleep mode and a kitchen. At the end of the hallway was an expanded circle, like a cul de sac, that had seven doors leading in different directions. 

“This is where you all live?” You asked, looking around the hallway as much as you could while keeping up with his tugging.

“Obviously.” He groaned. Your walk down here obviously didn’t make him any less bitter towards you. 

He headed straight for the door in the middle of the other six and it flew open like before. Once through the threshold, he spun you around and slammed you on the now shut door. He pressed his hands onto your shoulders and pinned you to the door. The pressure was enough to be incredibly uncomfortable. His mask hovered an inch above your face.

“Why do you insist on causing problems for me?” He growled.

“You didn’t have to get involved!” You frowned, wishing desperately he had never found out. You could have just gotten a longer suspension from Pryde and been on your way, but here you were anyways. 

“Yes, I did.” He hissed. Pulling you up and inch and slamming you back against the wall. You yelped, your head had taken the blow. “Pryde was going to order you to be executed.” 

“W-What? I thought that…”

“You thought wrong! You would have been the third execution I had seen ordered this week!” He pushed you against the wall once more before letting go and turning his back to you. His back hunched in aggression and his hands curled into fists.

You crossed your arms around your chest tightly, uncomfortable with the idea that you had come so close to death. You were now thankful for him happening to be there. Pryde seemed so relaxed about the whole thing, like he wasn’t that upset.

He took that moment to gather himself, straightening his back and letting his fists go. He turned to you and spoke with complete devoid of emotion. “Pryde will ask what I did with you and I’m going to tell him I sent you to the work camps on Kessel for a week. That means you have to stay here for a week.”

“Here?” You stammered. You couldn’t stay here, you barely knew him. How could he expect you to live with him?

“Would you prefer that Pryde kill you?” He shot back. He wasn’t exactly making you feel welcome in his home.

You bit your lip and shook your head. “Why don’t you actually send me to the work camps, huh? Why all this trouble?” You threw your hands to the sides and stepped forwards. What you really wanted to know is why he was getting involved in everything. Why did he keep popping up into your life? “Why can’t you leave me alone?”

He cocked his head to the side, something he did often. “Do you want to go to Kessel? I can arrange that.”

“No, you know what I mean. Why are you helping me?” You took another cautious step forward. You wanted answers out of him. “Why do you care about what happens to me?” You said barely above a whisper. You had spent the last ten days being targeted by the Supreme Leader, having him hurt you and then face fuck you and then finger you. It didn’t make sense. You didn’t even know who he really was. 

You closed the gap between you and him and took a complete leap of faith. You grabbed his wrist with your hand, bringing it up to chest height and slowly lacing your fingers through his. You heard a faint intake of breath from under his mask. You squeezed his fingers with your own and looked up to him. “I’m thankful that you are protecting me from execution… and Kessel. But I don’t understand.” You said softly.

“I said I would take care of you.” 

“But why?” You murmured, frowning out of habit, desperately wanting to understand. You reached your free hand up to his mask and pushed on the bottom, trying to make him take it off. He let go of your hand and reached behind his head. Your breath hitched as the mask hissed, the front mouthpiece moving forwards to unlock from his uniform. 

He pulled the mask off and dropped it to the floor, making a loud thud. You immediately reached your hand up to his face and cupped his soft, pale cheek, He was beautiful in the most curiously, unconventional way. He had a long nose and high cheekbones. His eyes were light, caramelly brown framed by unkempt dark eyebrows. His lips were plump and pink, turned into a hesitant frown. His hair was black and long, falling in loose waves around his face. 

He was too tall to get any closer to his face, you turned your face up to his and sighed, “Kiss me… please.” 

He breathed in through his nose, hesitating. He wrapped his hand around the small of your back and pulled you against him, bending down to capture you into the most euphoric kiss. His lips fitting perfectly against yours, moving against yours frantically. You tucked your fingers into his hair and tugged, needing more of everything all at once. 

You breathed against his lips, pulling away for a moment, “Tell me why.”

He pressed his forehead against yours and stared at your lips, and then floating to your eyes, “I don’t know.” He finally responded.

He withdrew from you and reached his hand down, his helmet flying into his grip. He shoved it back on and strode past you, disappearing into a blur of black cape. The door hissed open and shut again, leaving you with no questions answered and all alone. 

You took the rest of the day to meticulously explore his room. It had the same black flooring and white walls, all except his bedroom. His bedroom was completely black. In the middle laid a huge bed with a black bedspread and gray sheets (you couldn’t help but take a look). There was a wardrobe in the corner that had ten of the same, identical black, long sleeve shirt. The drawers under the hanging shirts had underwear that you felt weird about touching despite having blown him, black socks, two tank tops and a pair of sweatpants. Next to the wardrobe, there was an armor stand similar to the one in your quarters. There was a bathroom attached to his bedroom, it had one sink and a giant shower with three showerheads. He had several fluffy, white towels stacked on a shelf above the toilet. 

In the main room, there was a couch that faced a long black coffee table. On the table was a square box that you recognized as a holo-projector. You had assumed he wasn’t one to watch holovision but apparently he was. On the couch, there was one neatly folded blanket that looked like it had never been touched. Behind you was a round dining table with four chairs and a light hanging above it. There was a kitchen beside it but after sweeping through the empty fridge and cabinets you deduced that he had never used it. Overall, his quarters were plain and smaller than you expected. No frills or luxuries taken in it, just a place to sleep.

Lastly, there was a final room that was opposite the bedroom. When the door whirred open, you were taken back at how large it was. It was a huge, starkly white room with several podiums of trinkets you didn’t recognize and a large bay window in the front of it. Next to the window was a large staircase leading out of the room, this made you realize that this wasn’t actually a part of his quarters. After exploring you deduced that this was a sort of trophy room that leads up into the main chamber of the ship. The fact that his bedroom was attached to it was probably just convenience. 

You took a step towards the exit, worried other people had access to this room and would see you, but when you turned back to the entrance you were stopped by a podium you had not noticed before. You walked towards it and touched it with the pads of your fingers. Darth Vader’s helmet. You shuttered as you traced the contorted, damaged metal. This was the mask of the galaxy’s most hated, most terrifying, most powerful man. You couldn’t stare at it any longer. You turned on your heels and left the trophy room, not wanting to go back in there again.

Back in his quarters, you tried to leave the room but the access panel just flashed red. He had trapped you in there. You settled into the couch and unwrapped the blanket that was sitting there, wrapping it around yourself and shutting your eyes. It was only midday but your body demanded a nap. All of today was just one big mistake. You should have told Kate no and done normal off-duty things like watch holovision. You fell asleep trying to remember every detail from Kylo’s face.

You woke up to the sound of the door whirring open. You sat up and looked over the back of the couch, seeing Kylo Ren march into the room and shut the door behind him. You smiled and opened your mouth to say hi, but his clenched fists and fast rate of his chest rising and falling made you think he wasn’t in the mood to talk.

“You’re very correct,” Kylo said, taking slow steps towards you. You breathed in sharply, your heart rate quickening. “I told you I would punish you, and I am not a man to break my word.” You stood up and crossed your arms over your chest. “You’re scared.” He said with a strange amount of compassion. 

“What are you going to do to me?” You gulped. He was standing a foot in front of you now. He lifted his gloved fist in front of himself and clenched it, forcing you to fall to your knees.

“I don’t think you understand how much trouble you cause me. So I need to show you, just how frustrated I am with you. I am going to break you.”

He squatted down and threw you over his shoulder with careless ease, marching into the bedroom and throwing you onto his bed. As soon as you hit the bed he was ripping your clothes off, throwing them onto the floor and leaving you in nothing but your underwear. He put his knees on either side of your thighs and hovered over you, raking his masked face over your naked body. You could see the hardness in his pants, desperate to escape its confines. You wanted to kiss him, to touch him.

“Your mask,” you whispered, reaching out to touch it. Your hand when flying back, both of your hands, pinned down by the Force. You struggled against his action but couldn’t break free.

“Bad girls don’t deserve to see my face.” He said, his voice was husky and full of lust. 

Goosebumps raised on your skin as his gloved hands slid up the inside of your thigh. His hand came to your aching cunt, running his leathered fingers between your folds and around your clit. You breathed in at every motion, your body desperate for more. He moved his hand away, you assumed so he could unclasp his pants, but he sent his hand back, slapping your sensitive nub. You cried out in pain, pushing against your Force restraints.

“Without me, you’d be dead.” He cooed, another slap came down onto you.

“I know!” You sobbed.

“You are careless, reckless.” Another slap.

“You can’t be trusted to not get into trouble without someone watching over you.” Another.

“You want to know why I’m doing this?” He asked. You shook your head, tears dripping down the sides of your face. “You drive me crazy. Ever since I saw you crawl out of that TIE fighter. So fragile. So scared.” He brought his hand down softly, you flinched anyway. He resumed running his fingers between your folds, suddenly returning to doting on you. “I followed you because I wanted to see if you were running.” He slipped one finger into you. “You looked so broken. Pathetic, really.” You writhed in disagreement, not wanting to hear how pathetic you knew you were on the inside. “But you were also beautiful. Pure. Untouched. Something I haven’t seen in a long time.” He eased another finger into you, curling his fingers into the spot that made you scream. “Seeing you like that… made me feel sorry for you. A soft, scared little girl like you won’t last in this world. You need someone to protect you. You need me.”

A moan escaped your lips. He really, truly, wanted you. It was a twisted reason of wanting to protect you because he saw how soft you were, but he wanted you nonetheless. No one had ever wanted you before. The First Order saw you as a non-essential, unimportant pilot. One of the thousands. You didn’t matter to the Order. Your whole life you felt like the unwanted child next to the dumpster, but right now, at this moment, you were wanted.

“So beautiful,” his hand caressed your breasts and hips, squeezing at the thin layer of fat over your figure, “It’s too bad I still have to teach you a lesson.”

Your body immediately tensed, but you were no match to Kylo’s strength. He grabbed your hips and flipped you over onto your stomach, now holding your shoulders down with the Force. You sighed in frustration, after his words about wanting to protect you you thought he’d change his mind. 

While you were pinned down you heard him fidgeting with his clothing, eventually pulling his length free. He put his hand in front of your mouth and told you to spit. He used the saliva to run over his throbbing length, pumping his hand up and down its shaft. He shifted onto his knees and ran his wet hand over your behind, muttering about how perfect you looked like this. 

He grabbed a fistful of your hair and tugged back, making you cry out. You felt the tip of his cock rub against your slit, you whined and tried to push back, desperate to feel him inside you. His hand smacked down onto your ass,

“You’ll get it when I decide, slut.” He growled.

He teased your entrance again, pushing through your lips and gathering the wetness that was dripping out of you. You wanted him so bad, you wanted his throbbing cock inside of you.

He let out a strained grunt, “Say it, bitch. I want to hear you beg.”

“I want your cock so bad. I want it inside me, I want it to destroy me.” You whined, grabbing the bed sheets in your clenched fists.

He thrust into you all at once, his entire, impressive length completely inside you. You literally cried, your tears rolling down your cheeks from the pain. You had only done this a handful of times and with no one nearly as big as him. Kylo groaned, “Fuck, you feel so good.” 

He eased out of you and you hissed through your clenched teeth. He pushed back in but not fully, finally giving you a second to unclench, letting yourself adjust to him. Once you started to feel more comfortable, he picked up his pace. He rammed in and out of you in a perfect rhythm, his hips moved in and out of you furiously, hitting your most sensitive spot with every thrust. You were a crying, moaning mess, gripping the sheets and calling his name. It hurt, but you didn’t want it to end. 

He reasserted his grasp on your hair and tugged again. The pain was searing but somehow felt good, to have your body thrown around and pulled on as he pleased. You wanted to give him complete power over you.

“God…” Kylo groaned from above you. You kept forgetting he could hear your thoughts. “That’s right, you’re mine. This cunt is mine.” He slapped your ass again, making you yelp.

You felt your orgasm climbing towards you as he repeatedly thrust into you. The familiar liquid pressure was coming as well. You knew you couldn’t come without your clit being stimulated though. Kylo apparently knew that too. He pulled out of you flipped you on your back, finally letting go of his Force grasp on you. You whined to have him put it back in, but he took his time, toying at your entrance and grabbing your sides. He liked making you wait.

He put himself back into you and grabbed your legs, putting them on his arms. He reached down and put his thumb on your clit and his palm on your stomach, pressing down. You were amazed at how the pressure on your stomach added to the sensation, he really knew what he was doing. He rolled his thumb against your clit and continued ramming into you, the leather of his uniform slapping against your legs. The only thing that could have made the view of him rearranging your guts better was if he had the mask off.

You came undone a moment later, the same clear liquid squirting out onto his cock. The pressure of your climax made him come too, giving two or three more thrusts into you as he piled his hot come into you. Your legs shook violently as the remanents of your orgasm spilled out of you. 

His breathing was strained, you could hear him panting through the modulator. He dropped his head in exhaustion. He pulled out of you, letting the mixture of fluids spill out of you. You wanted to pull him to you but he stood from the bed and took one last look at you, exhausted, sweaty and overwhelmed from pleasure, before turning away.

You watched as he stripped the pieces of his outfit off. First, his cape, which he wrapped around the armor stand, then the long, sleeveless tunic which unzipped from the front. He was left in a black long sleeve and black trousers. He reached for his helmet but hesitated. He looked back at you.

“Shower,” he flicked his head towards the bathroom. You frowned. You were planning on showering anyways but this just made you feel like he thought you were gross. You wondered if he was still going to be here when you got back. “I’ll be here,” he said a thousand times softer than a moment ago, “go on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who reads this, even though there's only like 6 of you. I really appreciate you for giving my lil story a chance <3 I put a lot of time and effort into this fic. It is truly a labor of love and I hope that comes across.
> 
> I also want to ask you guys to keep commenting. When I log on and see 1 notification in my inbox, I get soo happy. I love hearing from you guys!


	8. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to get settled into your home for the week, but you might have accidentally stumbled into a conversation you shouldn't have.

You took a fast shower, not letting yourself indulge in the excessive water pressure that was making your tense muscles melt. You felt hurried like if you weren’t fast enough, Kylo wouldn’t be there when you got out. You used his shampoo, it smelled like tea tree oil. He didn’t have conditioner, not that you expected any differently. You washed away all of the mess between your legs and wrapped yourself in one of the fluffy blankets. Before heading back out, you ran your fingers through your hair, not wanting to look like a complete slob. 

When you stepped back out, he was still there, like he promised. He was sitting on the end of the bed wearing a black long sleeve that gripped his muscles perfectly, and the sweatpants. Seeing him like that, so undone, so relaxed, it made you smile. Not to mention this was only your second time seeing his face. He was still beautiful, of course. It was that kind of rugged, manly beauty. He was flicking through a holopad in his hands, he made no move to look at you. Instead, he just gestured to a black pile on the bed and said,

“You can wear that.” 

You grabbed the black shirt he had folded neatly. Awkwardly turning away to drop your towel, you slipped it over your head. It smelled like his shampoo. It was far too big for you and hung past your butt. It was well worn and soft from being washed a lot. You dropped your towel in the hamper by the bathroom that had other towels in it.

“Here.” He was standing now, handing you the holopad he was using a moment ago, “Write down everything you need to be comfortable here for a week.” You chewed on your bottom lip and took it from him. His lack of conversation and emotion was unsettling. But his actions said he cared about you being comfortable. It was a weird dynamic, to say the least. 

You took the pad and sat on the bed, crossing your legs and staring at the blank screen. What did you need? Your clothes. Conditioner. A hairbrush. Toothbrush. Essentials. While you made up a short list, Kylo left the room and returned with a glass of water. He handed it to you. 

“Thanks,” you said softly. “Here.” You gave him the pad back. He stood in front of you and read through it. 

“I can send a droid to get this tomorrow morning.” He placed the holopad on the small table next to the bed. 

He walked around the bed and sat on the other side. You had no idea what to say, or do. Obviously small talk was not his forte. But it wasn’t yours either. It was like you had this strong physical connection, a burning passion between you. But outside of that, you didn’t know each other. You still weren’t even used to looking at his face. He was a stranger.

You looked to try and say something but the look on his face made you stop. He almost looked sad. You reached over to him and grabbed his forearm. He had heard you.

“I don’t mean it like that.” You said, frowning.

He looked at you and tucked his lips into his mouth. He swallowed harshly before responding. “I know what you mean.” He crossed his legs and turned to sit across from you. “I don’t expect you to be comfortable here. I know you’re afraid of me. You should be.”

“I just don’t know you,” you said quickly. “I want to, though.”

“You don’t.” He shook his head and scowled.

“Kylo…” You scooted closer, “I do.” You placed your hand on his knee. “I see how lonely you are.”

“I choose to be alone.”

“You chose to bring me here too.” 

That caught his attention. He breathed in slowly, his chest straining against his shirt. He obviously didn’t have something to say back to that. You smiled, once again feeling wanted, a rare emotion for you. 

“I think I’ll break you too.” You said, grinning. He twisted his face and scowled. “Not like that.” You said rolling your eyes. “I’m going to know you, Kylo Ren. I’m going to really know you, whether you want me to or not. You’re stuck with me for at least a week, that’s plenty of time.”

A small hint of a smile tugged on his full lips. “Good luck with that.”

You leaned forward, your head cocking to the side. You were desperate to steal a kiss from those lips. He cupped your face and pressed a gentle, slow, kiss there. Just in time to break your confidence, your stomach growled like an animal. You clutched it and laughed awkwardly. 

Kylo frowned, “You haven’t eaten today.”

“Didn’t really get a chance.” 

He looked at the clock on the wall behind you, “The Knights are eating now. Join them.”

“Huh?” You glared at him, “You want me to eat with them?”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“You want to talk about being scared of people… they hate me.”

“They aren’t used to outsiders.” You frowned and hugged your stomach. You were starving but the thought of being around them was making your appetite fade. “Ap’lek and Vicrul gave you a hard time but they won’t again. None of them will.” 

“Come with me,” you plead.

“I try to not mingle with them. I’m supposed to be their leader.” He patted your leg, “Kuruk will be there. I know you have made friends with him.”

“How do you-?”

“I know what goes on in their lives. It’s my job.” 

Your stomach growled again and you decided that baring through dinner with them was your only option. Kylo sighed, glad about your decision. You crawled off the bed and went to your pile of clothes, stretching the leggings back on. You put your sweater back on too, not wanting to have any awkwardness about wearing his shirt. 

You crept out of his quarters and looked down the hallway towards the dining room you had seen before. You could hear unfamiliar chatter coming from the room. Unfamiliar being the fact that you had never heard their voices before, aside from Kuruk. Kylo told you they would be out of uniform but won’t have any issues with you seeing them. He also said that he’ll know what’s going on in the room, and will sense if he needs to come. 

You tiptoed down the hall in your socks, feeling extremely nervous, almost to the point of throwing up. The chatter continued as you crept. You heard comments like ‘did you see the look on his face’ and ‘the good old days’. You stopped just before the open door and listened to their conversation, waiting for a good moment to walk in. What were you even supposed to say to them? ‘Hi, can I have some of your food?’

Just then, the chatter completely stopped. Before you could book it back to Kylo’s room you heard an unknown voice from inside, 

“We know you’re out there. You can come in.”

You gulped and crossed your arms, hugging your elbows. You turned the corner and looked at the sight before you. Six middle-aged men were sitting before you. They were, like Kylo said, unmasked and in normal clothing. They all looked terrifying in their own way, with untamed hair and beards, scars that mutilated their faces, frowns that burned into your soul. Maybe it was just because they were all staring right at you.

One stood up. He had short, black and gray hair that was shaved on the sides. He had a scruffy, short beard that covered the bottom half of his pale face. He had a long white scar that traveled from his left cheek down his neck. Behind all of the intense, intimidating manliness, he had the most beautiful blue eyes you had ever seen. 

“Hey, kid,” he said. Kuruk! Thank god, it was Kuruk.

He jolted his head towards the kitchen and started walking towards it. You followed him and the conversations between the other five resumed. You walked uncomfortably towards the kitchen where the man was grabbing a white plate.

“Sorry for barging in.” You said shyly.

“It’s alright.” He said comfortingly. “You like Endorian Chicken?”

“Sure,” you said, looking back at the table of trained killers. “I can leave after this I was just starving.”

“Can if you want to.” He said, handing you a plate of a ginormous chicken leg and a starchy side. “We’ll be here for a bit. Usually are. You’re welcome to stay.”

You took the plate and walked towards the comfy chair in the corner of the room, seeing as there wasn’t enough room at the round table. Not that you wanted to sit with them anyways. You started to pick at your food when Kuruk said the leading letters of your operating number.

“Huh?” you asked before stuffing your face. They were looking at you again. Kuruk was standing and pointing at one of the men.

“Cardo.” Kuruk said. He was the other gunman who brought you down to the throne room. He had a shaved head and dark, black beard. He smiled and lifted his beer mug to you, 

“Pleasure,” he said sincerely.

“Ushar.” Kuruk continued. He nodded towards you plainly. He had a clean-shaven face that showed off the scar that ran across his lip.

“Trudgen.” He looked a fair bit younger than the rest, maybe only in his thirties. Shaggy brown hair and unruly eyebrows.

“Vicrul.” He was one of the two that were egging you on at the Buzzard. He had short blonde hair and a clean-shaven face. His skin was dark and rough. If you were correct, the scar across his left side actually blinded his eye. He grumbled something before returning to his beer.

“And Ap’lek.” He had very long black and gray hair that was pulled into a tight bun. He had a goatee and several scars that garnished his pale skin. He was staring at you with his fingers intertwined on the table. 

“How’s it going pip-squeak?” Ap’lek asked you. You felt compelled to answer. You swallowed your bite of chicken and said way too quietly,

“Fine…” 

“Sure sounded like it in there.” He turned his nose up to you and flashed his starkly white teeth. Your face blushed into redness and you suddenly wanted to leave. Was he talking about you and Kylo? How could he hear that? Could he read your mind too?

“Oh, leave her alone ‘Lek,” Cardo fired back quickly. “You’re just jealous you can’t get any ‘cause of that ugly mug of yours.” 

The table erupted into laughter, with more jabs hurled at Ap’lek after. You caught Cardo’s eye and gave him a soft ‘thank you’ smile. He winked at you and went back to his conversation.

You stayed a while longer, finishing your surprisingly good meal and listening in on their conversation. You gathered two things from listening to the group of Knights. One, they have seen a lot, done a lot and killed even more. Two, they would gladly die for one of their brothers. They all shared an unbreakable bond, a friendship that rivaled you and Kates. 

After eating, you left your plate in the sink as the others had done and said goodbye and thank you for the food to the six. Most of them didn’t say anything but Kuruk and Cardo waved and said farewell. You were glad to have made at least two unconventional friends. 

You slinked your way back to Kylo’s quarters, feeling the weight of your tiredness in your heavy steps. The door slid open after you tapped the screen on the door. You started towards the bedroom door but stopped yourself after hearing Kylo talking. You knew no one was in there with him, no one came down here beside him and the Knights and they were busy. You paused outside the open door, standing to the side of it and trying your best to listen in.

“I know more about you than you know.” He said, softly and casually. Not the way he would talk to a First Order officer. You ruled out the thought that he was talking to someone on the bridge. 

“You do?” 

Your whole body froze. Your feet stuck to the ground like bricks and all the heat escaped your body. Who was that? Someone was in there with him, a girl. How did she get in here? Who was she?

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

The girl spoke again. You realized another thing. Her voice wasn’t clear enough to be coming from a person. It was echoey and ethereal like it was coming from somewhere else.

“Search your feelings then. You know I’m not lying.” Kylo said. You shuttered. He was talking to her in a similar manner that he talked to you.

Who is that? Your hands balled into fists. The unwelcome feeling of jealously flooded your veins. Did he send you out to eat so he could talk to this girl?

“Tell me what you know.” She said firmly and borderline aggressively. 

“I can’t.” 

“Why?”

“You’re not ready.”

“And who are you to tell me that?”

“Someone very important to your story, Rey.”

REY? The Jedi? The girl the First Order was hunting down for the last year? The resistance leader? What the fuck was he doing talking to her? How was he talking to her? You breathed out of your nose but the air shook violently with frustration.

“Why are you listening to me?” Kylo said, now standing right in front of you. You flung your eyes up to his. You didn’t even know what to say to him, was he a traitor? Was he working with her? Was he in love with her? You peered past him into the bedroom. No one was there.

“How were you talking to her? Where did she go?” You said.

“Answer my question.”

“Why was I listening? Where was I supposed to go? It’s not like I snuck in!” You crossed your arms over your chest protectively. “Answer mine.”

“I don’t have to.”

“What? Yes, you do! Why were you talking to the enemy? Why the hell were you talking to Rey?”

“It’s not that simple.” 

“Give me some fucking answers! What did you mean you’re important to her?” Your nostrils flared with your frustration.

“You are jealous.” He said was an infuriating lack of emotion.

“Fuck you! You’re a traitor to the First Order!” Kylo grabbed your arms and pinned you the wall, looking down on you with a sudden surge of anger.

“I am your Supreme Leader. I suggest you start paying me the proper respect.” 

He had you pinned down but you had more fight left in you. “You are talking to the enemy! What would Pryde say if he knew that? Hopefully, strip you of that stupid title.”

He lifted you off and slammed you back on the wall. “Watch your mouth, bitch.”

“Answer me!” You yelled, letting all of your jealously, confusion and hatred flow out of your mouth.

He turned his nose up to you and let go, taking a step back. “I am gaining her trust so she will tell me where the Resistance base is. So I can destroy it.”

You chewed the inside of your cheek, biting so hard it broke the fleshy layers of skin. “How were you talking to her?”

“A powerful Sith lord is connecting our minds so I can find her.”

“Who?”

“Stop with these fucking questions!” 

You flinched and stepped back into the wall. His violence was tangible. There was a physical shift in the atmosphere of the room. It radiated off him in uncomfortable waves. Was he being truthful? Or was he trying to hide the true nature of his relationship with her?

“What is with the jealousy?” He ran a shaking, powerful hand through his hair out of frustration. 

You breathed in sharply “You were talking to some girl in your bedroom. How do I know you’re not with her?” 

“Because I’m fucking you!” He closed the gap between you two in two long strides. He stood before you and punched the wall above your head, making you flinch again. He looked down at you, hair hanging in his face. You could hear how fast his heart was beating, how frustrated he had become. “I bring you into my room. I show you my face. I have sex with you. What more do you want? You think I love Rey? The fucking scavenger? The wannabe Jedi? Have you lost your mind?” 

You swallowed hard and ran a hand across your cheek. Everything he had said up to this point made sense. He was the most dedicated to the Order than anyone, why would you think he was being traitorous? “I’m sorry.” You said softly.

“Fine.” He snapped. “Go to bed.” 

He removed his fist from the wall above your head and left his quarters entirely, fleeing from the tension and anger that lingered in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates lately! Been busy with classes, sadly. Weekends are when I can write the most so hopefully, I'll be able to stockpile some work.
> 
> Don't forget to comment <33 it makes my whole day!!


	9. A Broken Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo didn't like the way things ended and he has a plan to show you that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: non-consensual sex. Do NOT read if that makes you uncomfortable. This chapter is skippable in terms of plot.

You woke up to your body being harshly shaken in the black, silky sheets of Kylo Ren’s bed. You sprung your eyes open and tried to see what or who was thrashing you about. You grabbed onto the set of arms latched on to your waist.

“W-What?” You said through your sleepy confusion. 

“Wake up,” Kylo said, swinging his legs over your waist to straddle your thighs, pinning you to the bed with his weight.

“I am…” you murmured. You wrapped your hands around his wrists and found them to be incredibly sweaty. The last time you had seen him, he was running out of the room, pissed at you for asking questions. Apparently he had gone and worked out.

“It’s come to my attention that you don’t respect me the way you should.” He growled, his face hovering directly above yours.

“What?” You said, still hazy from sleep.

“You need to learn that you can’t get away with being a brat.” He spat the words like daggers.

“I said I was sorry…” you murmured, you were sick of fighting with him. You were willing to say anything to get him to get off your back about earlier. You had thought about it before falling asleep and convinced yourself that you regretted exploding at him like you did. It was obvious that yelling at him didn’t get you anywhere.

“Not good enough.” You frowned, what more did he want from you?

He reached down to your underwear and started tugging them off. You squirmed away and tried to grab his hand, “What? We just had sex a couple of hours ago…” 

“I didn’t ask for your opinion.” He grabbed your hands in one of his and pinned them above your head, bearing down on your wrist and squeezing as hard as he could.

“That hurts, Kylo,” you said, trying to pull away.

“Good.” He used his free hand to wrap around your throat and squeeze. “I didn’t give you permission to use my name. You’ve become far too comfortable with me.”

He gave you another harsh squeeze before taking his hand from your neck and bringing it down to your panties. You were wearing the shirt he had given you and no pants. He ripped your panties down your legs and discarded them somewhere in the sheets. You were still sore from earlier, you couldn’t fathom having sex again.

Your heart began to pound as you started to picture what he was going to do next. You didn’t want to be intimate with him like this. You didn’t want to taint all of the pleasurable experiences you had with him with this one bad experience. You thought your only option was to beg for him not to, maybe a part of his humanity would feel bad for you and stop.

“Wait…” you writhed against his hands and clamped your legs together, “I’m sorry. I won’t question you again.”

“No. You won’t.”

“I don’t want to do this. I’m too sore. Please,” you pled pathetically.

“You should have thought about that before having such a foul mouth with me.” He wedged his sweaty knee between your leg and pushed your legs apart. He grabbed your face roughly and forced you to look at him. “I don’t want to hurt you, but you haven’t given me any choice.” His voice was thick with fake sympathy. You knew he didn’t mean it. His sick, twisted mind just wanted to dominate over you.

You were hit with the realization that you couldn’t fight him on this, he was going to take what he wanted from you.

You felt tears well in your eyes. He was too strong, too heavy and too determined. You had foolishly started to think he cared about you. You believed that he actually brought you down here to protect you, but he really just wanted to fuck you, ruthlessly. 

You felt as he pulled his cock loose from his pants and lined himself against your opening. He didn’t bother touching you or trying to give you pleasure, he only cared about himself. He continued holding your wrists down with his hand, he could do it with the Force but he was getting some kind of high off of doing it himself. 

You held your breath as he pushed into you. The searing pain having your pussy filled again flooded your veins. Your vulva still stung from him smacking it over and over again earlier. You cried and felt the tears spill down into your ears. He forced his way into your throbbing pussy over and over again, grunting like an animal as he did. His hair tickled your neck and eventually, sweat from his face dripped onto his shirt you were wearing. 

He didn’t move his hips in a way that gave you pleasure, as he did before. He didn’t go slowly to give you time to adjust to his size. He didn’t rub his hands against your thighs and hips like before. He just took from you. He took your free will. He took your body. He took anything he wanted.

You tried to disconnect your mind from your body, trying to imagine that you were somewhere else. Anywhere but here. Your TIE fighter, dancing around in the stars. The academy with Kate, running around the halls. The hangar with Zeke, making fun of the Commander behind his back. You desperately wished you weren’t trapped here, in the lowest level of the Steadfast, getting rammed into by the Supreme Leader.

His grip on your wrists was so tight that your hands tingled until they lost all feeling. You knew bruises were forming on the thin skin there. At some point, he had put your legs around his waist, but you didn’t wrap around him or even try to lay comfortably. Your body was perfectly limp, letting every aggressive thrust push you forwards. Your body didn’t belong to you anymore.

Eventually, he let your arms go, but you didn’t fight to get away. There was no doubt that he’d keep you here. Instead, he wrapped his arms under your back pulled you up against his chest. You were confused, not sure what he wanted you to do now.

“I only do this because--ngh, fuck!” He said against your head, wrapping his arms firmly around you and holding you against him while continuing to fuck your numb pussy. “I’m only doing this… so you don’t get used to second-guessing me...fuck you feel so good. I need you to trust that I know what I’m doing. That I know...what’s best for you.” 

Your face turned bitter and your pushed on his shoulders, trying to get away from the hug he had pulled you into. Was this an apology? Did he seriously expect you to accept this bullshit reasoning?

“If you don’t listen to me… don’t do as I say… I can’t keep you safe. I can’t protect you.” He murmured, tightening his grasp on you, pulling you against his limp body. “I don’t want anything to happen to you, I couldn’t live with myself.”

“What?” You whispered, your voice coarse and tired. 

“I don’t want you second-guessing my actions.” He moved his hand up to the back of your head, cradling it against his shoulder. “You don’t need to question what I’m doing, with Rey or otherwise.” 

You didn’t like that her name was coming up during sex, even if you didn’t want to be having it.

“Trust that I want you-- god, fuck, I love fucking your cunt. I want what’s best for you. Just… just do what I say. Don’t question me. Please.” His voice cracked at the end, he was desperate for you to just say yes, to just turn over all free-will to him. He was begging you to. 

You moved your hand up to graze against his back. He was shaking with frustration. Was all of this really from you asking him about Rey? Did it bother him this much that you didn’t just trust him? Why was your trust so important to him?

He pulled his huge length out of you and pressed you back onto the silk pillows. Your body still feeling overtaken and disconnected, you let him put you where he pleased. He moved down your body, placing himself between your open legs. He moved his face down to just above your cunt. He looked up at you with, pleading, desperate eyes. You felt the tension in your chest loosen a bit. He looked genuinely sad. You could see that fighting against him and not listening to him actually hurt him. Maybe you telling him to ‘fucking answer you’, really hurt him. 

You reached down to his head and ran your hand across his black hair. A smile hinted at the corners of his lips. He just wanted to be understood.

He brought his red lips down to your numb clit and placed a kiss on it. Your body convulsed at the gentle touch. The first gentle touch you had felt since waking up. He kissed again, and again, all over your vulva and inner thighs. The feeling was enough to start bringing back the sensitivity to your womanhood. He wrapped his tongue around your clit and between your folds. You breathed in sharply. The contrast of how numb his cock was making you feel and how gentle and tender his mouth felt on your pussy was electrifying. He was soothing all of the pain and friction and giving you spine-tingling pleasure.

You grabbed a fistful of his hair and gasped. “I want to take care of you…” He said against your pussy. “Don’t you see? I don’t want to hurt you. I want to make you feel good…”

You screwed your eyes shut and sunk into the silky sheets, having all sensation return to your body. He used his right hand to caress your hips and thighs, running his calloused palms along your soft skin.

He had hurt you. He had taken advantage of you. That was unforgivable. But now, he laid between your legs telling you he wanted to take care of you. This was a broken, confused man who had no idea how to treat people. Maybe… maybe you could give him some slack.

“Will you trust me?” He said before sucking gently on your clit, making your senses explode in euphoria. 

“Yes!” You moaned, tightening your grasp on his hair, “yes, god, yes.”

You would have agreed to anything in that moment, as long as he kept using his delightful mouth to pleasure you.

“Good girl.” 

You loved when he said that. The mix of dominance and sweetness was perfect. That’s what you wanted from him, to be a sweet kind of dominant. 

“I can be whatever you want me to be if you be good for me.” He murmured, squeezing your soft thighs.

“Okay,” you gasped, “I will. I’ll trust you.”

“Good girl,” he said again. “You taste so good. So sweet.”

A few moments later, after lapping up your arousal and sucking and swirling over your vulva, you came undone around his face. You certainly weren’t expecting this interaction to end in your pleasure, but it did. He was amazing at it. Every movement of his tongue was perfect. You moaned blissful thank you’s as you came, probably squeezing his face too hard with your thighs.

After letting you catch your breath and relax. He sat back up on his knees. He was still hard. You had forgotten he never came. You looked at his cock and then back to him. You still didn’t really want it in you. 

He moved his legs to straddle you again, practically sitting on your hips. He leaned down to kiss you while stroking his cock with his right hand. He kissed you, slowly and sweetly, swirling his tongue around yours and making your head spin from his tenderness. After only maybe a minute of kissing you and jerking himself off, he shot ribbons of come all over your (his) shirt. You felt a bit bad for not helping him come, but he didn’t seem to mind. He grunted through his orgasm, still hovering over you and keeping you close to him. 

After, he got off your legs and tucked himself back into his pants, disappearing into the bathroom. When he came back he had changed his shirt, now it was one of his tank tops. He came to you and tugged at the come-stained shirt, pulling it over your head and discarding it in the laundry bin. He went to his closet and got you a clean shirt, handing it to you before kissing the top of your head.

He wordlessly crawled into the bed with you, grabbing your hips and pulling you against him. He wanted to cuddle. Your lips turned up into a smile as you nuzzled against him. He put his arms under your neck and wrapped you closer to him. He had an oddly nice smell of sweat and tea tree. His muscles held you protectively, not letting there be any room between you and him. 

You started to feel sleep sneaking back up on you. You had forgotten it was the middle of the night. He ran his fingers along your arm and breathed slowly. You felt safe in his arms. Wanted. Desired. Cared for. He had a fucked up way of showing you that were you wanted by him, but he did show it to you. You closed your eyes and imagined what tomorrow would be like, which version of Kylo Ren would be there when you woke up. Sadistic, dominating Ren? Or sweet, caring, protective Ren?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek! I hope this chapter was okay, guys. I'm not sure if people are going to hate this chapter or love it... we will see. Let me know in the comments! 
> 
> This chapter is a bit short. I'll work on writing longer chapters soon...
> 
> ALSO! Guys, follow me on Tumblr! It's where I get a lot of my inspo and would love to talk to you guys there. My username is: SWTheBrave


	10. I Can Hear You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You struggle to find things to fill your time with while trapped in the basement of the Steadfast.

You woke up to the soft hum of an alarm. It wasn’t the typical, beeping sound that you used to wake up but instead a constant hum that slowly increased in pitch. He turned it off quickly and got out of bed immediately after, no morning lounging in bed for him. You watched him walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. He shut the door and spent maybe five minutes in there before emerging with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Why don’t you go back to bed?” He asked, of course, he knew you were awake. 

“I’ve been woken up too many times to go back now.” He glanced over his shoulder and flashed you a heart-melting smile. You made a key observation just then, he seemed to be a morning person.

He went to his closet and began his dressing process. You rolled onto your stomach and watched him through the dim light in the room. First was the black undershirt with the puffy sleeves.

“Why are the sleeves like that?” You hummed.

“Protection. They can’t be cut with sharp objects.”

Next was his pants, not much remarkable about those except the fact that he tucked the undershirt into them. Then the sleeveless faintly checkered tunic that zipped closed, it was long but the bottom hung open.

“Why is it shaped like that?” You asked, wanting to know every detail of his iconic uniform.

“Mobility. Lets me move my legs freely.”

Next, he strapped the wide leather belt around his abdomen. 

“Why-”

“It supports my back and offers a layer of protection around my vital organs.” He cocked his head to the side and looked at you after securing the belt, “Why so many questions?”

You smiled, “Just curious.”

“Extremely curious, apparently.” He didn’t seem annoyed by your questions in the slightest. That made you happy.

He completed the finishing touches quickly, securing the cape around his neck, slipping on his gloves and putting on his boots that went over the bottom of his pants. He grabbed his helmet from the top of his armor stand and was about to put it on but you called out for him.

“Wait,” you said, sitting up and reaching out for him to come closer. 

He walked towards you with his helmet in his hands, “What?”

“Aren’t you going to kiss me goodbye?” A devilish smile curved onto your lips. You were fully expecting him to say no but you wanted to push his good mood and see how nice he was really feeling.

“Why would I do that?” He said, smirking down at you. He seemed to be playing along.

“Cause… you like me?” You face broke into a full-on grin. This was definitely the cheesiest thing you could have said.

“Like you?” He brought his gloved hand to your chin and cupped it, squeezing your cheeks. “Why would I like the girl who’s so aggravating?”

You pushed your bottom lip out. Maybe you weren’t getting that kiss after all. “Please,” you whispered, tilting your head up to his.

He obliged, leaning down to plant a soft kiss against your lips, “Good girl.”

He slipped his helmet over his head and opened the long, unremarkable black box on his nightstand. The inside revealed his lightsaber, packed protectively in silk. He removed it and attached it to his belt. He left the side of the bed and headed for the exit, stopping for a moment and turning over his shoulder,

“I’ll won’t be back until late.”

You cocked your head to the side. It made you happy he felt like telling you that. There was something charmingly domestic about the whole interaction. “Okay,” you waved goodbye and watched his disappear into the hallway.

You ended up being able to fall back asleep, rolling onto his side of the bed proved to be a lot more comfortable than yours. His side was carved out in the shape of his body from weeks of weighing it down. 

Maybe an hour later, at 0800, you woke up to the sound of something being moved into the other part of his quarters. You sat up and tried to see through the open door but weren’t at the right angle. You started to panic thinking who it could be and what they were doing. You got out of the bed and tiptoed towards the other room, was it a Knight? Maybe Kylo was back already? Someone else entirely? 

You popped your head through the doorway, it was just a droid. You let out a heavy sigh and walked towards it, you were becoming a lot more paranoid than you should be. The droid was pushing a cart with a large box on top of it. It didn’t say anything to you or acknowledge you at all, it just pushed the cart into the bedroom. It was the supplies you had asked Kylo to bring you. The droid left promptly after.

You received a fresh pair of clothing from the box and put them on, happy to have your actual clothes and not just Kylo’s t-shirts. You wondered if Kate was there when the droid went by to receive your clothes but the odds were low, she was probably in the hangar already. 

Kate. God, what was Kate thinking? She probably heard that you were shipped off to a mining camp. Zeke was probably told that story too. You wished desperately you could contact your friends, tell them you’re okay. Kate probably felt like shit too, it was her fault after all. You should have stopped her… but it was her idea, and you took the fall for it. You would do it again if given the chance. She was too soft for this life. She always was. The second someone raised their voice at her, the tears were flowing. 

After feeling like yourself again, your growling stomach made you wander out of Kylo’s quarters--they weren’t locked anymore. You started towards the Knights kitchen but heard a concerning sound coming from their gym. You bypassed the kitchen and poked your head into the dojo. You saw pretty much what you were expecting, the Knights were out of uniform and all doing various versions of training. On the second-level balcony of the dojo, you could see Kuruk and Cardo at a practice range, firing air bullets at a hologram program. Right in front of you the other four were paired up, sparring with their fists. Trudgen and Ushar were closest to you, they stopped and looked at you.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” You murmured. 

Ushar shook his head, “You weren’t. Help yourself to whatever you want in the kitchen, kiddo.” 

You gave him a flat smile and left. That was the second time one of them called you kid. You were a lot younger than them, also a fair amount younger than Kylo, but you were old enough to be a First Order pilot, so you weren’t a kid. 

In the kitchen, you found a caf machine that you were very thankful for. While the machine made you a cup of heaven, you opened the cooler and found some fruit and a flaky pastry. That was a good enough breakfast for you. You weren’t a good cook and didn’t enjoy it, the less you could do the better.

You sipped on your caf and ate your breakfast in one of the comfy chairs in the room. You realized how little you had to do in the plain basement of the Steadfast. It was just you and six middle-aged men. Not exactly a nice vacation. You wished Kylo was there, you would have taken the opportunity to get to know him better.

“Hey,” you looked up to see Kuruk walking into the kitchen.

“Hi, Kuruk.” You hummed. He came and sat in the chair across from you. 

“What do you plan on doing while down here?” He asked in a gruff voice.

“I was just thinking about that. I have no idea.” You took a sip from your mug.

“I have something I want you to do then,” he said. You furrowed your eyebrows. “I already asked Master Ren if you could and he said yes.”

“Oh,” you said, your cheeks blushing red. It certainly sounded like you were a child, no wonder they called you kid. “What is it?”

“Are you very familiar with the engineering of starcrafts?” 

“Of course, the academy made us learn every wire and bolt of the ships we flew.” 

“Good. I want to make some upgrades to the Buzzard, but it’s been a long time since I’ve flown her. I need some help.”

“You flew the Buzzard?” You asked, wondering why they ever needed you when Kuruk could pilot.

“Long time ago, I used to be our pilot but it started to get inconvenient if we needed a quick escape and I was occupied.”

“Oh, makes sense.” You chuckled at the ‘quick’ part. Last time they needed you to be quick you totally choked. “Well, what kind of upgrades did you have in mind?”

“It’s too slow, too clunky.” You couldn’t agree more. “I want to up its thruster capabilities and make it more dexterous. Ren has a lot of missions in the works and I think being a bit more nimble could really help us out.”

“Dexterity is my specialty!” You grinned. “But how am I supposed to work on the Buzzard down here?”

“I have a holo-program of the Buzzard that lets you make alterations and such on a blueprint. When you’re done we can have some engineers make the changes.” 

“Well, consider it done.”

You spent the next four hours sitting on Kylo’s couch with your new favorite blanket working on the Buzzard. The program was really quite intuitive. You could add basic parts, remove some, get into the details of the thrusters. It was perfect. You had tried a number of approaches, even putting a TIE ion engine in the Buzzard, but you realized that in a ship that size, the Buzzard would probably explode with how many engines you would need. 

You felt in your element, you felt important and fulfilled for the first time since being assigned to the Steadfast. Ever since you arrived it was getting yourself in trouble, being yelled at and then being in Kylo Rens bed. Definitely not what you expected your first assignment to be like. Everything that had happened in the past month was confusing, stressful and exhausting. Although, it wasn’t all bad. You looked towards his bedroom. That part wasn’t so bad. You might even go as far as to say _he_ wasn’t so bad.

The way he touched you… the way he kissed you. That wasn’t bad at all. The man who walked the halls of the First Order and sent shivers down the spines of everyone who saw him was fucking you. The most powerful, dominating, terrifying man in the galaxy wanted _you._ You couldn’t help the way you bit your lip when you thought about him. Your core tightened when you recalled the way he fingered you on his throne, the way he pulled your legs apart and forced you to squirt all over his hand. 

You promptly stood from the couch and headed for his bed, you couldn’t wait until he got home, you needed to touch yourself right _now._ You ripped your leggings off and threw them on the ground on your way to the bed, but you stopped yourself as you passed his closet. You slid the door open with your finger… _bingo._ You grabbed one of his discarded gloves and jumped onto his bed. This is exactly what you needed.

You put his glove on your right hand and brought the fingers to your lips, swirling your tongue around the tips and down the length of your pointer and middle. Your cunt throbbed while you thought about the way he touched you on his throne. The way his arm held you against his erection while his fingers toyed with your insides. You slipped the glove past your waistband, pressing down on your aching clit with the leather. The sensation filled you with memories of him. You wished the hand touching you was his, but the glove would have to do.

You ran your fingers between your folds, teasing your entrance with the tips. You shut your eyes and thought about the first blowjob you gave him… on the floor of the buzzard with drool spilling out of your mouth. His cock ramming into the back of your throat. The metallic grunts sputtering through his mask. You slipped your fingers inside and pressed against the walls, trying to feel as full as his cock made you feel.

“F-Fuck…” you groaned, biting down on your bottom lip. “Kylo…” you breathed, squeezing your eyes shut and picturing his hair hanging in your face, his sweating chest dripping droplets onto you.

“Yes?” 

You flung your hand out of your pants and sat up, looking around the room for the owner of the voice. “Hello?” You said.

“I can hear you.” 

It was _him_. He wasn’t here, just his voice. It was echoey and distant, like the way you heard Rey.

“How?” You pulled your knees up to your chest. How was he spying on you?

“I’ve become quite good at finding your mind if I look for it.” 

“Where are you?” You murmured, trying to awkwardly wipe your wetness off onto the bedsheets.

“Far away from you.” He said nonchalantly. “I didn’t tell you to stop.”

“W-what?” Shit. Of course, he knew.

“Keep touching yourself.” He instructed, lust intertwined in his echoing voice. 

You slipped the hand back down your stomach, running your fingers along your slit.

“Using my glove… so desperate.” He said darkly, the need to degrade you apparent.

“How do you know?” You whined, embarrassed. 

“I can see parts of what you’re thinking.” 

“Oh,” you said, a grin slipping onto your face. “Can you see this?” While pushing your fingers back into yourself, you concentrated your thoughts on sucking his dick. You put the mental image of slobbering all over his cock while kneeling before him at the forefront of your mind. 

“Fuck…” He muttered. 

You thought about the way it would feel for his hand to push you down onto him. You pictured licking long stripes up the sensitive underside and jerking him at the base.

“Is that what you want?” He asked.

“Yes,” you breathed, curling your gloved fingers into your most sensitive spot, riding closer to your release. “So bad.”

“You’re close.” He whispered, distantly.

“Mhmm--” you whined, feeling your abdomen tighten around your impending orgasm. 

“Don’t.” 

“Wha-?” You stopped your hand and frowned, pushing your bottom lip out.

“Don’t pout.” 

“I want to come.” 

“Don’t.”

“Or what?”

“I’ll spank you.”

 _Fuck._ You had never realized that was something you wanted, no, _needed_ , until right now. Your cunt clenched around your fingers and you stifled a moan through your wet lips.

“Maybe I want you to.” You gasped, resuming the motion of your fingers. 

“Such disobedience.” He clicked his tongue.

“Then come down here and put me in line.” You chewed your lip and forced the mental image of him choking you with his leathered hands into your mind.

“I can’t just-”

“Please, _Master Ren_ .” The idea to use the title the Knight’s use for him was unplanned, but it felt so good rolling off your tongue. You twisted your fingers up a final time and came undone around your gloved fingers, moaning _Ren_ while you. You brought the fingers up to your mouth and licked your wetness off, waiting for his reply.

“I’m on my way.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been missing the last few days!! Classes have been CRAZY! I'll try to get another chapter up this weekend. 
> 
> Thank you guys for reading! Don't forget to comment if you've been enjoying this lil story. I miss hearing from you guys. 
> 
> Also! My tumblr... follow it. @SWTheBrave


	11. Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is straight porn. No plot. Enjoy <3

He stormed into the bedroom, his cape billowing behind him, not five minutes later. 

“Strip.” He commanded, the door sliding shut behind him, cutting off all the light in the room, save the viewport to the dark galaxy.

You had no interest in fighting against him. You wanted him to come down here. You took your shirt and pants off, leaving you in your panties and bra. He grabbed underneath your shoulders like you were a toddler and swung you over his lap and he sat down. Your stomach was on his thighs and your butt in the perfect position for his right hand to smack it. He grabbed a fistful of your bottom and squeezed, making you yelp.

“Why do you insist on defying me?” He clipped through his mask. “I told you not to come.”

“I wanted to...” you said, a smug grin still on your face.

“I told you not to.” His gloved hand cracked against your bottom and you yelped. It hurt more than you were expecting. “I want you to come around my cock, not my glove.” He smacked you again. Stinging pleasure filling your veins. “You’re supposed to be a good girl.” _Smack._ “You’re supposed to do as I say.”

“Fuck!” you cried on the fifth spank. 

“Will you be good?” 

“Y-yes,” you cried, gripping the bedsheets in shaking fists.

His hand came down again, “I don’t believe you.” 

His finger slid down your middle, running over your still wet, sore pussy. He curled his fingers around your sensitive clit and squeezed. You cried out and squirmed, but his left hand kept you pressed onto his legs.

“Sore?”

“Y-Yes,” you murmured. 

“Good.” He groaned. “What was it that you called me earlier?

You chewed on your lip, blood rushing to your cheeks, “M-Master Ren.” 

He grabbed a handful of your ass and squeezed, groaning through clenched teeth, “I like that.”

He clamped back down on your clit tugged, the sensation painful and exhilarating. His middle finger pushed into your opening and you let out a sigh of release. 

“Does it feel better than your own?” He murmured, twisting your insides. 

“Yes!” you gasped, desperate for more fingers, more to fill you. 

He eased in and out at an infuriating pace, slow enough to drive you mad. You whined in protest but he responded with another spank from his left hand.

“Patience.”

“No,” you whined. He slapped you again, giving you exactly what you wanted.

“So bad.” He hissed, curling fingers against you. “What am I going to do with you?” He eased his fingers out and ran them along your vulva, spreading your folds and rubbing against your entrance. He moved his wet fingers along you, bringing them higher and higher until he swiped over your asshole. 

You shuddered as he ran his fingers along the taboo entrance. “W-What are you doing?” You murmured, shifting uncomfortably.

“Shh,” he quelled you, pushing the tip of his pointer inside.

You breathed in sharply, “I’ve never-”

“I know. Relax. Trust me.” His metallic voice wasn’t doing any favors in making you feel calm. Why did he have the mask on? You weren’t mad at it… it was kind of hot.

You tried to relax your tensed muscles and unclench your bottom. You had always thought about stuff going in your butt, but never really had a desire to try. Kylo was determined to try all of your holes.

He pushed more of his finger into you, a foreign sensation building in your abdomen. It was like someone was pulling the bottom of your stomach down. You gritted your teeth as he moved his finger in and out, easing you open in a way you were so unadjusted to. 

“Say _it_ again.” He said.

“Master Ren,” you breathed.

“Good girl.”

He spent a good amount of time with his finger in your ass, working his way deeper and deeper, using the slickness from your pussy as a lubricant. Eventually, he got you to a point where the pain was gone and was replaced with unusual pleasure. You pushed back against his hand and he pulled his finger out, grabbing another handful of your ass.

“See, you should trust me more.”

He pushed his pointer back into your ass, eliciting a moan from you, but his middle and ring finger pressed against your other opening. You clamped down on your cheek as he filled both your holes at once, rubbing his fingers against each other. Your body reacted immediately, your head flying up but his free hand kept your back pinned down.

“Fuck!” You cried.

He twisted his hand into your hair as he eased his fingers in and out of you, “So foul. Why don’t you use that pretty mouth of yours for something useful?”

He pulled you back so your lower half was resting on the bed, he stuck his fingers back inside you immediately. He tugged on his clothes to reveal his throbbing, pink cock, springing out right in front of your face. You put the tip in your mouth, gathering all your saliva to drip down the sides, pooling up at the base. You wrapped your hand around it and used your spit to pump his length while swirling your tongue around the tip. You licked and sucked all of the precum off his tip with moaned with your mouth full of cock, desperate to please him, to make him come. 

He massaged your walls with divine affection, curling into all the right places and rubbing you until your whole body quaked with an impending orgasm. He didn’t even have to move his hands quickly, all he had to do was press against you in the ways that he knew drove you mad at you would be a squirting mess all over his lap in minutes. That’s exactly what he did. You were moaning _Master Ren_ against his cock while your body clenched down on his fingers. Your orgasm feeling different, but pleasantly so with his finger up your ass. 

After taking your through your orgasm, he grabbed a fistful of your hair and pressed himself back into your mouth, hissing as you took most of him into your mouth. You didn’t think it was possible to get all of him into your throat, but he forced your head down making you cough out disgusting, guttural noises. But his hiss of pleasure made you realize he _loved_ listening to you choke on his dick. 

He let you come up for air but kept his fist in your hair, not letting you have a break from him. Tears rolled from your cheeks, joining the pool of spit that had gathered on his clothes. He moaned out words of encouragement like _take it_ and _don’t fucking stop._

After sufficiently fucking your face, Ren pulled your off his cock and used his hand to pump at the base, sputtering hot, thick come all over your mouth and face. You had to close your eyes to avoid it going into your eyes. He pulled your face up to look at him, your legs were still shaking from your own orgasm and your juices ran down the insides of your thighs. He took his hand and smeared the come over your cheeks, gathering it on his finger and bringing it your lips.

“You look so beautiful like this.” He cooed, pushing more come into your mouth.

“Covered in your come?” 

“ _Exactly. Mine._ ” 

He finally released the grip he had on your hair and stood up, letting your fall onto the pillowy bed sheets. You hissed as your battered behind touched the sheets, it hurt way too bad to lay on your butt. You shifted to your side and tried to breathe. Your body felt utterly used and destroyed but you couldn’t help but love it. Feeling like his plaything. His to use however he wanted.

He tucked himself back into his pants and stood, looking presentable again in moments, no sign of your interaction on him. He leaned over your and pushed the hair out of your face. You gave him a sleepy smile and took his gloved hand in yours. You had the idea he was leaving after this.

You tugged his arm down, “Come here.” You pulled him down just enough to place a kiss on his mask, right where his mouth should be. You fell back against the bed and shut your eyes, listening to him walk away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Happy belated Valentines Day as well <3
> 
> Please comment if you read the chapter and liked it! It's really hard to tell how many people are actually reading my fic... sometimes it feels like no one is lol.


	12. Passion

The next few days were identical to the ones before. Kylo would wake up extremely early, you would watch him silently dress and then leave. You would finally get out of bed an hour later, shower, get dressed, and then have breakfast alone in the kitchen. You would talk to Kuruk a little bit about your progress on the Buzzard and then you would sit in Kylo’s quarters working on it until dinner. You ate with the Knights, but not at the table, alone in the corner, eavesdropping on their conversations. Over the week you had gathered that Kylo had been working tirelessly every day trying to find Rey, or any other resistance parties. Apparently, during the day he had gone out on a few excursions, questing people known to have been aligned with the Resistance. Kylo had so far only found out that the First Order, particularly the Steadfast, had a Resistance spy on board. Kylo went out and apparently decapitated the middle man between the spy and the Resistance, but not before the Resistance learned about the Wayfinder that they had recovered on Mustafar.

“You’re missing a lot out there, kid,” Cardo said to you over dinner one night. 

“Huh?” You asked, looking over to their table over your chicken leg.

“TIE’s have been busy. The Millenium Falcon gave a group of em a run for their money the other day. None of the TIE’s made it back.” Cardo cooed.

“N-None of them…?” _Kate, fuck._ Was she there? Was she dead?

“Your friend KT, wasn’t flying that day,” Kuruk said quickly. 

Your let of a sigh of relief. 

“It was your old squad though.” Cardo perked up.

“Oh…” if you weren’t down here, you would have been on that mission. You would have died. “My commander is…”

“Dead.” Kuruk said.

NC-367, the one who bailed Kate out of the stealing-a-TIE fiasco. The one who tried to give you a break after your failed mission. The one who had your back. Dead. 

“Get used to it. That’s just life up here.” Ap’lek scowled at you from across the room.

“I know.” You whispered quickly. You _did_ know. But that didn’t make it easier.

“You’re too soft to be a pilot.” Ap’lek scolded.

“Leave her alone ‘Lek,” Cardo rolled his eyes. “It’s her first assignment. You were no better when we were fresh Knights under Ren.”

“At least I followed orders.” He said. You watched his face contort as he stared you down. You swallowed hard and put your food down, you weren’t hungry anymore. “All you’ve done is get in the way. There are hundreds of other troopers who would kill for the chance you have here!”

You breathed in slowly, you didn’t know what to say to that. He was right. You were lucky, and what have you done to prove yourself here? Nothing. 

Ap’lek threw his chair back and stood up, marching towards you. Kuruk stood up immediately and put his hand out, telling him to stop. 

“You think that just because you’re acting like Kylo’s plaything, you’re important? You’re not. You’re replaceable. By the Order _and_ by Ren. He’d have a new bitch down here in a heartbeat. You have to earn your respect in the Order and so far--”

Ap’lek stopped talking suddenly, his face turning red as he choked on his words. Kuruk took several steps back as Kylo emerged from the doorway in his uniform, mask and all. He had just come back from his day. Ap’lek put his hands around his own throat as he was lifted off the ground. Kylo had his hand out in a choking grip. Ap’lek struggled for breath that would not come as he hung a foot off the ground. 

“I thought you understood your place, Ap’lek. I made myself very clear last time.” Ren clipped through his voice modulator. 

You were frozen to your chair, watching in horror as the color escape Ap’leks face and he struggled to shake his head. You should stop him, right? Or would that make it worse? He’ll stop, right? He has to… The other knights didn’t do anything. They just watched.

Kylo walked up to Ap’lek and put his physical hands around his throat, throwing him against the wall and holding him there in one swift motion. Kylo’s forearm shook as he held the man to the wall, he moved his mask to inches above Ap’leks face. 

“You won’t talk to her. You won’t look at her. You will stay in your place. The next time you speak to her I’ll rip your tongue out.” Ap’lek shook his colorless face ferociously, trying to breathe past Kylo’s grip. “Good.”

Kylo let his throat go and Ap’lek fell to the ground, gasping for air and coughing, massaging the skin on his neck. 

“Come,” Kylo growled, holding his hand out to you. You got up and he snatched your wrist, pulling you out of the room while the other Knights just resumed eating, unphased by the interaction. 

He practically threw you through the door into his quarters. You rubbed your wrist and looked at him, confusion written across your face. Was he mad at you? What did you do?

“What?” You said harshly as he stood before you, fists gripped on either side of his cape. “I didn’t do anything, they started talking to me...”

“I need you to stay away from them.” He said, his voice quivering even through the modulator. His usually sold, commanding voice was breaking under his mask.

“Okay. Okay, I will,” you approached him. It wasn’t anger, at least not towards you. You took one of his fists and spread his fingers apart, lacing your fingers with his.

“Kuruk and Cardo are fine. But, the others... They’re not good. They want you gone.” He grabbed your chin with his hand and made you look up to his mask. He squeezed your cheeks, making your lips pucker. “Ap’lek will hurt you if you let him. Or worse.” 

“What do you mean?” What is worse than hurting you?

Kylo paused, searching your thoughts for any inkling that you knew the truth. “He wants you.” He said softly, but quickly withdrew his hand and said with more intent, more rage, “He’s jealous.” 

“What?” You recoiled, “No, he hates me, that’s not true.”

“You can’t hear the things he thinks… the things he thinks when he looks at you… it’s-it’s repulsive.” He spat the words like they physically hurt him to admit. “He treats you like that because he wants you for himself!”

“I won’t go near him then…” you put your hand on his side, squeezing his armored hip. 

“He can’t have you.” He growled, anger bubbling in his voice. “No one can. No one but me.”

“Okay,” you whispered, running your hand down his back, trying to quell him.

“Just imagining someone touching you… someone taking advantage of you…” he stepped away from you, his shoulder hunching and his hands balling into fists again. “I’d kill them. I’ll kill Ap’lek!”

He turned back to the door and grabbed his saber, his thumb on the switch. You grabbed his hand and covered the hilt of the saber, just before he could ignite it. He tried to pull away but you stayed attached to his hands. He wouldn’t light it with your hands on it.

“No one will hurt me.” You nodded your head slowly. Killing Ap’lek, despite his obsession with you, was not a good idea. “You’ll protect me. You did today. No one will touch me,” you cooed, softly and calmly.

“You’re mine…” he breathed.

“Yes. Yours.”

He put the saber back on his belt. He grabbed your face in both his hands and walked you back slowly, pressing you against the wall. “Mine.” He repeated, pressing his pelvis against your stomach. 

“Yes.”

“My pussy.” He slipped his hand down and cupped your heat. You gulped and pushed into his touch, he was intoxicating no matter how many times he did it.

He moved his hand up to your mouth and hooked his finger inside your cheek, tugging on your flesh. “My come bucket.” 

You nodded, taking his fingers around your tongue. Sucking on them and giving him your best, _fuck me_ eyes. 

“ _My girl_.” 

“Yes,” you breathed as his hand closed around your throat, not squeezing hard but enough to make you light-headed. 

He slipped his hands under your knees and back and flipped you into his arms, bringing you straight into his bedroom. 

His energy was different. Especially different than a few days ago when he spied on you touching himself. He was being possessive and dominating but in a different way. Now he was more desperate, more emotional, more passionate. 

He laid your head down on the pillows as gently as one would a child. He ran his gloved hand down the side of your face and neck. You caught the hand with yours, “Take off your mask. Everything, take it off. I don’t want to be with Kylo Ren… I want to be with _you_.” 

He hesitated, considering your words carefully. He decided he could agree to those terms. He stood up and removed his helmet, placing it with a _thud_ on the bedside table, along with his saber. He removed his cape and let it fall to the ground with his tunic and boots following, leaving him in just his black pants. 

He came back to you, squeezing one hand under the bottom of your back so he could get under your shirt to remove it. He peeled your clothes off slowly, piece by piece, laying them carelessly on the other side of the bed. You tugged on the ends of his hair as he undressed you, running the soft locks through your fingers. His eyes raked over your body slowly, taking in every curve and committing them to memory.

“You’re beautiful…” he murmured. 

“You think so?” you whispered, unsure of how to accept the compliment. No one had ever really said that to you, but that was due to your life in a trooper helmet.

“Of course.” His calloused hand hung on your cheek, the pad of his thumb sweeping under your eye, “Ever since I saw you in that hallway. So sweet looking… naive… _beautiful_.” 

You could only respond physically; you didn’t know how to say what you felt when he said that. It was easily the kindest, most affectionate thing he had ever said to you. Apparently, his desire to protect you brought out a different Kylo. You pressed your lips against his, arching you back into him and wrapping your arms around his neck. He responded by moving his hand from your cheek, down your body, squeezing your hips and butt as he did. His movements were so different than before. He was adoring your body instead of owning it. 

You pulled at his waistband and he obliged, taking his trousers off and pulling himself free. You ran your hand along his length in a slow, pumping motion, rubbing his tip against your opening.

“I want you.” You whispered against his neck.

He breathed out through his gritted teeth, pulling on the hair at your scalp to make you look at him. He pushed his hand in your mouth and hooked his fingers into your cheek, “Good girl.” He hissed.

He pushed his hips down to enter you, filling you with his twitching, hard cock. Your head fell back into the pillows, he was always bigger than you remembered. He kept his hand on your face, moving himself into you with an easy, fluid motion of his hips. The moment was intimate, personal, more than ever. It was fueled by his desire to have you and _only_ him, rather than lust.

“You feel so good,” you cried, gripping his back and digging into his flesh with your nails.

“Good.” He growled, moving his hand up to wrap around your throat. “Say my name.” He demanded, squeezing his hand and weakening the blood flow to your head.

“Kylo,” you breathed, feeling the effects of his choking. As you got more light-headed it intensified the feeling.

“Who fucks you this good?” His rhythm had gotten more intense, ramming his entire length into your pussy with every thrust.

“You! Only you,” you cried, your orgasm building in your stomach.

“Good,” he hissed, “You feel so fucking good. I love fucking this pussy.”

You clenched down around his dick, eliciting a grunt from him and making his pace more sloppy, less controlled. You pulled on the ends of his hair and moaned his name more, wanting him to feel desired and wanted like the way he made you feel. Ap’lek was wrong, you weren’t just a plaything to him. What you had was deeper than that… right?

He let go of your throat and cupped your cheek, kissing your lips aggressively, forcing his tongue into your mouth. Was that an answer to your thoughts?

You came undone not a moment later, wrapping your legs around his waist and crying out his name. His hips jolted and he breathed out, saying _fuck_ repeatedly, letting you know he came.

He stayed in you for a minute, his heavy body resting completely on yours. He was essentially crushing you but you didn’t have the effort to get out from under him. Instead, you ran your hands through his sweaty hair, letting your nails run over his scalp. It was moments like these that reminded you he was human. Under the mask and cape, he was a man.

“You shouldn’t be so comfortable with me.” He murmured, exhaustion evident in his voice.

“Why not?” You cooed, your hand resting on the back of his neck.

“You’ll forget who I really am.”

“And who is that?” You said. He pulled himself off you and let his softening cock slip out. He slumped over and sat next to you, not touching you.

“A killer.”

You wiggled to a sitting position as well, wrapping the sheet around your chest. You reached out and put your hand on his forearm. “Not to me.”

“Who am I to _you_?” he asked, his face contorting in a way you didn’t like. The walls were building right in front of your eyes.

“Someone I care about.”

“You shouldn’t!” He said, ripping his arm away from you.

“Do you not care about me?” you said quickly, your voice shaking in anticipation of an answer you weren’t sure you wanted.

He looked at you, searching your face and eyes. His frown softened, the upset and aggression in his eyes fading. He wasn’t going to answer, but he also wasn’t going to push you away.

You dared push his boundaries and crawled towards him. He opened his arm up and let you lay your head on his leg. He ran his fingers over your head, sort of petting you.

“I said I’d protect you… and look after you. I still intend to do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll be honest, this was the last of the 'reader stuck in Kylo's chambers' arch! We're on to bigger and crazier things-- a lot more plot coming soon!!
> 
> Don't forget to comment <3 it makes my day!


	13. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The outfit that I refer to in this chapter is the Imperial Ground Crew disguise that Jyn Erso wears in the movie, Rogue One. Image for your convenience, https://jediinsider.net/g/generated/Hot_Toys/Rogue_One/Jyn_Erso_(ImpDisg)/21730979_10154868591682344_837716497012232867_n__scaled_800.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... there are so many new readers on this story! I want to thank all of you for your patience in these updates, and thank you for reading and loving my story! I know some of you are from TikTok (which is crazy) and I just wanted to say... welcome! I'm glad my writing is reaching more people <3 Enjoy!

“Wake up,” Kylo’s metallic voice clipped into your ears like an icy dagger. You sat up and tried to make out his figure in the enveloping darkness. Before you could get your barrings, the light beside you flickered on and you could see his daunting figure appear in the doorway. He had his arms crossed in front of his broad chest. You gathered quickly that something was wrong… or maybe something was about to be wrong.

“W-What’s happening? What time is it?” Your voice croaked, groggy from sleep. 

“I need your help, and I need you to not ask questions.” His voice was even more distant and more cold than the mask usually made it. He was in  _ Supreme Leader  _ mode, not surprisingly sweet boyfriend mode.

Boyfriend? You had never considered that title before… but that was a thinking topic for another time.

“Huh?” You said, already breaking his rule. 

“The engineers finished your design for the Buzzard last night. Now I need you to fly it.” You had almost forgotten you were his pilot. It never occurred to you while you were designing the upgrades that you would be flying the Buzzard again.

“Oh-Okay. Sure.” What were you supposed to say? No? You wanted to know more about the mission but you got the idea that Kylo didn’t want you to know what the mission was. Whatever it was, it was important. 

You swung your legs out of the bed and rubbed the back of your hand over your eyes, you were exhausted and in no state to be flying. You needed to snap back into work mode, and soon. 

“I arranged a disguise for you. You’re not supposed to be back from your punishment until tomorrow evening so you can’t be seen. It’s in the closet. Dress and meet me in the throne room. Do not tarry.” He turned and disappeared into the other room in a blur of black cape.

You felt the urgency in his orders and didn’t want to start your mission off on the wrong foot, so you gathered the uniform from the closet and began piecing through it. You were expecting a trooper outfit, like your usual uniform, but instead, the outfit was more of an elastic cat-suit. Black and shiny, tight. You pulled the material over your body and zipped it shut, perfect fit. Well, he did know your body well, after all. 

After you had every piece in place you picked up the garment bag to put back into the closet, but a round, black object you had previously missed fell to the floor with a thud.

“What’s this?” you muttered to yourself, bending down to pick it up, listening to the material of your catsuit squeak as you did.

You lifted a dark helmet off the ground, it was thick and oblong, with an opaque visor to hide your face. Well, he did say disguise, after all. Better to hide your face than hope no one recognized you. 

You tied your messy hair away from your face and shoved the helmet on. Despite being opaque, you could see out of the visor just fine. It was more comfortable than your trooper helmet. 

You walked into the throne room, per Kylo’s request, and found Kylo sitting on his throne with the knights all standing around him in uniform. Kylo had his holocommunicator in his palm and was talking to someone,

“The mission should be concluded within fourty-eight hours, no reinforcements required… Pasaana ground troops should be sufficient… Yes, General… Leaving for the hangar now.”

He stood from his throne and started down the passage to the turbolift, 

“Could you have taken longer?” He said with an amount of aggression you forgot possible. 

“Oh-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean--” you stumbled over your words, trying to catch up to the group of men walking away from you. 

“I don’t care for your excuses.” 

“Right. Sorry.” 

The knights moved to the side and let you walk in front of them. You trailed just behind Kylo with the knights in a square formation just behind you. They walked at attention, shoulders rolled back and helmet’s tilted just above straight. You forgot how intimidating the lot of them looked in uniform. You had perhaps gotten too comfortable with them. You had to rack your brain to remember which helmet belonged to Kuruk. 

As you walked through the halls of the Steadfast, you experienced a kind of importance and power you had never even thought capable. When the mass of black capes and weapons turned the corner, every person; troopers and agents alike, immediately diverted their eyes and stood at attention against the walls of the ship. You could see the fear in the eyes of every man you passed. To hold this kind of power… this kind of fear… how did that affect a man? If you are treated as more of a weapon than a person, are you still a man? Or are you something far worse?

Just before entering the hangar, you heard a familiar voice squeak out from behind one of the pilots held at attention in front of you.

“Is that you?” KT-683 said, breaking her salute and stepping forward. 

Of  _ course, _ she could see past the disguise. She had spent more time with you when your face was covered than not. She could tell by your walk, your posture, your height to the centimeter. You could tell it was her too, after all. She knew it was you. Cover: blown. 

Kate walked towards you slowly, “I thought you were off-location? They told me…” Her questioning was replaced with the sound of gagging. Her armored hands flew to her throat and she slowly sunk to her knees. Your horrified gaze floated from your friend gagging on the floor to the outstretched hand beside you.

You reached out and grasped Kylo’s leathered hand and tried to rip it away from Kate’s direction, “No! Stop! Please! Don’t!” You didn’t know what to say to make Kylo stop choking her, but it wasn’t working. “Please, she won’t tell. Don’t kill her,  _ please _ !” Your voice broke over your emotions. His hand did not waver as he continued to crush her throat. “ _ Please Kylo…”  _ you sobbed. 

Finally, you heard Kate breath. Kylo dropped his hand and shook you off of his arm, “Your naivety will be your undoing. There is no place for  _ friends  _ in the First Order.” He continued walking into the hanger with the Knights maneuvering around you and following him. You fell to your knees in front of Kate and grabbed her hands while she coughed and gasped, trying to refill her lungs.

“I’m so sorry, Kate,” you whimpered, “I’m so--fuck--I can’t…” You squeezed her hands, nothing you could say would make up for this.

“Y-You-Y…” Kate gasped, trying to get her words out. 

“It’s okay, I’m alright…” you cooed.

“ _ You bitch.”  _ She spat. She ripped her hands from yours and kicked away from you, “ _ G-Get away! _ ”

You felt the last string on hope snap in your chest, undoing all sense of belonging and patriotism. What part of your life had Kylo Ren yet to ruin? 

You scampered to your feet while Kate drug her body farther away from you, coughing and sputtering all over the floor. You hurried down to the Buzzard, it seems you truly had no strength to disobey him. He was right about you, after all this time, you are  _ so  _ weak. 

\---

To your surprise, Kylo took his TIE instead of boarding with you and the Knights. You settled into the cockpit of the Buzzard and started firing the newly improved ship to life. A voice clipped through the com telling you you were free to depart. You hovered off the shining floor of the Destroyer and eased out of the hangar. 

“Setting course for Pasaana.” You spoke through the Buzzard’s com, standard procedure to announce new settings.

On the brief jump to Pasaana, you shoved all attachments to Kylo Ren and to Kate from your mind. You had thrown your friendship with Kate out the window for a man who just wanted to use and abuse your body. You always thought a life of duty was a simple one. You were being proved wrong every day. 

You entered Pasaana’s atmosphere and announced the arrival to Kylo over the com quickly, “Breaking atmo, what are your order’s Supreme Leader?” 

“The Forbidden Valley, scan for an abandoned freighter.” 

“Yes sir.” 

You eased towards the valley and used the Buzzard’s newly improved scanners to find the freighter. With your upgrades, you found it quickly.

“I picked up a WTK-85A on the scanners, sir.”

“That’s your target. Land the Buzzard near it.”

“Yes sir.” 

You wanted to ask if he was going to land there was well, but you didn’t push it. It was probably best to stick to procedure on this mission. 

You set the Buzzard down beside the abandoned freighter, to your surprise, there were two other transports waiting by the freighter as well. They appeared to be a troop transport, like the one you were forced to fly a few weeks back. Once you released the airlock, the Knights filtered out quickly, joining the few stormtroopers already gathering outside. 

You had never been to Pasaana, but it didn’t look like you were missing out. It was a bland desert planet, like Tatooine. You stayed put in the cockpit, that was the standard procedure for pilots after all.

You sat up in the chair and looked out the front port, trying to see what the Knight’s were doing out there. The answer: not much. They were scanning the horizon but no one seemed to be doing anything. Kylo’s TIE was also nowhere to be found. 

Just as you were getting bored of staring at the bare desert, a figure came into view, half a click in front of the Buzzard. 

“Is that...? No…” you muttered to yourself, was that Rey? 

You stood and tried to focus on her, why was no one doing anything? Shouldn’t someone be shooting?  _ It’s that Jedi bitch!  _ You thought,  _ Someone kill her! _

Just then, Kylo’s TIE came into your distant view.  _ Oh good,  _ you thought,  _ he’ll kill her. _ You crossed your arms over your chest as you watched his TIE come closer to her. She had turned around and drew her lightsaber. You thought she looked kind of calm for someone about to get run over. You chewed your lip as more seconds passed, he still wasn’t shooting, and now she was running. Not like she could outrun a TIE but… still. Why wasn’t he shooting? 

You watched as Kylo’s TIE overtook Rey, you couldn’t believe how she lept over it like it was nothing. But Rey jumping was less concerning to you than the fact that she just sliced the left engine open. You watched as his TIE spiraled into the burning sand. 

For a brief moment, you felt all of your morals and emotions betray you. Kylo Ren’s TIE just exploded into a fiery mound and you felt…  _ relief? _ For the briefest moment, you thought that everything, the abuse, the crying, the complications… was all over.

You snapped back to reality and ran out of the Buzzard into the beating sun. You started for the crash but you were grabbed by one of the Knights, you didn’t bother trying to figure out who.

“He just! Kylo--He!” You screamed, trying to break loose.

“Shut up! He’s fine-- get back on board!” the Knight responded. 

Another scream drew your attention. When you looked back to the troop transports, two stormtroopers were loading a handcuffed Wookie into the cargo bay.    
“What the?” You recoiled, “Who is that?”

“A prisoner.” The Knight responded. “They have to take him back to the Steadfast for questioning.” 

The Wookie wailed and tried to break loose, but a stormtrooper stabbed a taser into his side, silencing the beast. 

You recognized the approaching Knight as Kuruk, his voice gave him away, “Once you have the prisoner on board, go ahead and take off to the Steadfast.”

“Yes sir.” The stormtrooper responded and started to close the cargo door. 

“Kuruk, did you see what she did to his TIE?” You said, throwing your hand into the air, pissed that everyone seemed so calm. 

“Look, he’s fine,” Kuruk responded and pointed toward the flaming scene. 

You looked back and saw that Kylo had already emerged from the wreck. He seemed fine, but he had taken his helmet off. You turned back to see the transport carrying to Wookie take off. 

“Why is no one doing anything?” you demanded. “She’s  _ right there _ .” You pointed to the Jedi. 

“We were given order’s to not interfere,” Kuruk said plainly. 

“That’s ridiculous!” You responded. 

You jumped at the sound of someone screaming. You looked up to the ledge the abandoned freighter sat on and saw someone you vaguely remembered. You assumed he was an accomplice of Rey’s. He was yelling and pointing at the second troop transport that was starting to take off. You couldn’t quite make out what he was saying either. 

“Why is no one shooting at him?” You pointed at the screaming man.

You looked back to Rey and Kylo, they were still not fighting. But now Rey had her hand outstretched to the transport and was somehow stopping it from gaining altitude. 

“What the?” You gasped, “How is she…!” 

“Get on board,” Kuruk demanded.

“What is going on? How is she doing that?” You cried.

“Now!” Kuruk said, running past you to get a better look at the scene. 

Both Kylo and Rey had their hands stretched to the transport. What in the  _ hell  _ were they doing? Just as things couldn’t get more strange, a stream of pure light cut across the blue sky. You could feel the energy reverberate from the light, pushing you back a few inches. Your ear’s rung, deafening you from the sound of the transport exploding above you. Burning debris fell all around you, hitting the top of the Buzzard and sand around you.

Rey had somehow just destroyed the transport with…  _ whatever  _ that was. You didn’t know what was going on but you had had enough. Rey and her accomplices are enemies of the First Order and yet Kylo and the Knights seemed no reason to attack them. You ran forward to the scene and did the only thing you could think of doing,

“ _ Kylo! _ ” You screeched, “ _ What are you doing? Kill her!” _

You felt your body fly back into the Buzzard, but you didn't feel the pain of the hit. You felt yourself scream, but you couldn’t hear it. You knew you were bleeding, but you didn’t know where. You knew you were dying, but you didn’t know why. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment, I love interacting with you all!


End file.
